


Little Red

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dreams vs. Reality, Forgotten villages, M/M, Reality, Secrets, Urban Legends, dream crossover, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagued by the full moon, they say to beware the woods, the legand is said to be true and every howl brings chills to the bones....but there's something about the blonde in the big red cloak which has the farmers son biting off more than he can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> As normal, after watching a few films, I got inspired to create this new fic :) so I hope you enjoy it

Large cities had slowly crept up within the large kingdom, each one more powerful than the last which helped life to grow and survive for longer, and the life span of people slowly growing longer with each new invention spread throughout the kingdom, trading hands from man to man, the crafts and wisdom being passed on to the young in hope that when they grew and had children of their own that it would be passed on again.  
Within each city, crime came about, the law not entranced enough to keep up with each new crime which took over the dark streets and in the alleyways, the women attacked and left for death haunted most young eyes when it came to notion.  
But again, many did not care about the crimes and kept themselves to themselves within the cities, just moving on with their lives in which they need to stay alive. Trade moving between their hands and swapping tales of the years when they were young and the tales of many passed down as they sat and talked and often worked. They shared wisdom and secrets, spoke about the monsters which they grew up with and moved away from when they left the villages behind in search for a better life.

Many didn’t lose their way of thinking of when they lived in the small villages which were still around the kingdom, many forgotten about, questions asked when new people turned up and was dressed in the clothing of those of villagers in the woods and fallen lands.  
Many wanted to forget the lands where no one ever returned too, never thought about and never spoke about, with the villages comes secrets and horrid tales, lies about things which whether true or not was unknown. The cities were built as an escape, an outlet of peoples creations to come alive and be cared for with modern thoughts and ways of speech, for modern medicines and cures of those who need them, for clothing so detailed and soft that even the poorest people dress in rags fit enough for the rich when tossed from the windows high above the streets, the cloth torn and tattered sometimes or on the rare occasion, only slightly worn in places.

Streets filled with music and laughter always made their ways in to the late of night and sometimes on days known as Saturday-nigh would last till the early light of the next day when it would slowly crease and many returned to their homes to rest or to the churches in freedom of pray and sorrows for those had committed sin the night before.  
Days often ran through and nights replaced the light, each new day bringing a new thought to a person’s mind, a new creation coming to light of those in the deepest of the city where the music was the loudest and the crime the worst, but too the deepest of the cities were where the richer people lived, the sin the worst and the secrets the darkest.

Stories would get told in drunken scours about creatures who roamed the ground which many would walk, their eyes wide and excited as drunken words rose about large lit fires, the tales fallen on drunken ears which many people forget the next day.  
Each tale is told differently, each tale scarier than the last; many speak about the woods as a place not to go alone that it caused nothing but trouble to those who live near. Of course people laughed and laughed, only those newer to the cities would listen in silence before walking away, their ways nothing on the cities goers just laughed as their tales and stories went on to be spoken with drunken laughs.

Where there weren’t cities, the kingdom was vast and covered by many miles of untouched land, many used for farming for cities of lower class than the bigger ones again.

But many miles upon miles of untouched land laid the woods, growing from small trees feet apart and large bright spaces before they started to grow closer and closer until it almost came impossible to be able to see no more than a few feet in front of your eyes.

Within the land of the trees and the land of the creatures, many different villages exist, hidden within the depths and twisted in to clearings which was once roamed by many people, small villages built to offer shelter and food to those who once travelled through, leaving only footsteps behind before cities started to grow and people moved out towards them.

Within the trees darkest depths of the south west, the forgotten village of olde Pennsylvania stood at a stand of 100 people, each person having their own job, with a large number of people living within the woods in the village, more trees were cut down many years of before the creation of the first cabin where the first village stayed, over time more and more were built to accommodate them.

On the near edge of the village settled the small farm which helped the villagers to eat healthy and to maintain a stable diet.

Two sons born to one Leila and Eber Lambert, the village came to know them as the lost boys, always keeping themselves to themselves and rarely speaking to anyone but their father when seen around the village, the eldest, Adam was tall for his age of 19, hair the darkest of the deepest trees and the nights lost to no moon, his skin fair and freckled, the touch of his mothers looks lined his face while the youngest Lambert boy Neil, took after his father in the looks of sandy brown hair and tanned skin.  
the village knew of their loss, the death of their mother when the youngest boy was only a few hours old, frightened, Adam’s father had kept the younger boy away from the baby in fear that he would grow to resent him for the passing of his mother but to the villager’s surprise the dark haired boy grew to protect his brother and to teach him things when his father couldn’t.

Adam taught Neil how to look after the land on the farm, showing him how to plough a field just right before settling the seeds in and covering them with a careful hand of soil and tiny pebbles to keep the feeding birds away.   
When his brother had turned the age of seven, Adam taught him how to read and then later on to write, often the villagers would see the Lambert boys sat together on the falling tree which sat near the woods near their home, the few and rare books within the village opened on their laps as they sat together closely, a pale hand guiding a tanned one along words, their shared whispers, often ending in a wide smile on the elder boy’s face and a small nod.  
Together, the villagers watched them grow older, helping their father out as much as they could with the farm or running errands around the village, often to deliver food and water to those ill and couldn’t leave the house or just to get away from home for a few hours.

The few times others has spoken with the Lambert boys, they have smiled at the polite tone in which they talked with, their words soft and passionate, the elder boy, Adam resembled that of the late Leila Lambert greatly, the coloring of his eyes bright like hers were and his hair thick. Often when he wasn’t teaching his brother, Adam was in the fields the furthest from the house, just so his brother would be safer, often he would be seen stood, the rake between his hands as his eyes watched the woods close by.  
Many of the girls of his age would watch him work, the way he seemed to be at one with the land, always a soft tune on his lips which would be hummed as he worked, many seemed to be taking by the handsome boy yet no one could understand the ways he would smile softly towards the giggling girls once he’s noticed them before turning back to his work and continue, almost as if he had no interest.

By the ages of 19 and the age of 14, both boys looked after their father more on the farm, always going out first in the mornings and coming last at night so he didn’t have to work as hard during the heat of the day in the summers and the coldness of the harsh winters which always seemed to wind snow and ice through the village and working the hardest when it came to gathering the extra food and supplies in which the next village a two and a half day ride away often came to collect every two weeks to help with their own lives.

‘’Adam, rest and have something to eat, you have worked past the hour of noon without a break’’ Turning. The elder boy looked towards his brother, his eyes wavering towards the woods again before he turned and settled his rake against the small fence which kept the edge of the village away from the woods before he turned and moved towards the fallen tree where his brother was already sat watching the dark haired boy work, a small display of crackers and bread sat on top of a plate and beside him.  
‘’If it was not for you my dear brother, I would not rest at all until nightfall’’ Adam spoke out as he paused in front of his brother and frowned. ‘’save me some for I need to go wash the dirt from my hands’’  
‘’Be quick or you may not have any at all’’ Neil retorted back as a soft laugh broke free from Adam’s mouth and he turned towards the trough, kneeling down on one leg, Adam let his hands slide in to the water, warmed by the midday sun and let his hands bathe before he pulled them out and explored his nails for dirt, happy for the cleanness, he returned to the tree and perched on the side.

Eating in silence, the wondering eyes of both boys couldn’t stop moving back to the woods as a scattering of birds rose from the tree tops, their hands pausing and listening before they fell back to their small meal.  
‘’Have you no eyes yet for marriage?’’ Turning to look at his younger brother, Adam paused as he glanced towards the small gathering of girls once again watching them.  
‘’I have not but I have seen you with the fair Ivy’’ Adam spoke softly as he turned to his brother, the skin of his cheeks a soft red as he nodded only once. ‘’is it a romantic interest?’’  
‘’I hope for it to be, Ivy makes me happy’’ Neil told his brother softly, the sad smile on his face as Adam nodded and laid a gentle hand over his brothers.  
‘’Let me talk to father, I know that the village elders say that the youngest is not allowed to be in romance before the eldest but I can see the happiness in your eyes when you speak about Ivy, let me see what I can do’’ Adam told him softly, the warmth in his brothers eyes greeted him as he nodded and offered the last slice of bread.  
‘’Don’t push if they say no, I believe you will find the one when the time comes and Ivy understands my thoughts with you, we are in no rush for marriage’’ Neil said as he got to his feet and brushed the crumbs away from his clothes,  
‘’But you are in love and I would hate to see my brother’s love be arranged to marry another’’ Adam tried saying as Neil laughed and rested a smaller hand on his shoulder.  
‘’No other has shown interest in Ivy, im safe big brother, but finish eating and farming for tomorrow the other villagers will be arriving for the supplies before the full moon’’ Neil spoke out, the soft fear in his eyes as his brother nodded but quickly looked up.  
‘’Do the elders realize the full moon is tomorrow on the villagers return?’’ He asked suddenly as his brother shook his head. ‘’go now to father and let him know, they will need shelter for the night’’ His hushed tone had the younger boy nodding and running through the worn path and towards the house.

Moving back to his work, the oldest Lambert boy carried on digging the land’s produce to the surface, his hands once again getting dirty as he picked through the dirt and placed each potato and carrot in to the wicker basket which was sitting just to the side of the field where he was working, in the distance he could hear music playing from another villager, the soft sound being carried on a breeze as people went on with their daily lives,  pausing in his work, Adam turned to look towards the tree line of the woods, the wonders of what was beyond them often had him wondering, he had heard tales of big cities from the last known villager who had left but only to return a week and half later.  
Adam couldn’t picture himself living somewhere busy and with lots of people, he was happy in his village and working with his brother and father, tending to the farm and helping out on small jobs around, he didn’t need anything else yet, he always felt like there was something missing from his life when he looked at the others playing together and getting married, his few and rare friends had both gotten engaged and were due to marry come the next spring.

From a few years before, Adam had come to notice that he took no solace in the girls who often sat and watched while he worked, or the girls he met along the way through the village. At first he was confused at why a boy of his age had no interest in them at all other than to be friends with them until he noticed some of the other boys in which he had grown up with, the thought alone had scared him enough that he had never uttered a word to anyone, not even his own brother and father in fear that there was something wrong with him and that he would be offered up to the wolves which lurked the darkness of the woods around, the reason why no one was allowed to adventure in to them unless needed truly and only then were they allowed to go past the villages border with a weapon and another person with them.  
‘’Adam have you finished the harvest for the other village?’’ Jumping at the sound of his father’s voice, Adam spun around and nodded with a soft smile.  
‘’I have just a few more carrots to dig and then it shall be finished’’ He told his father as he smiled at his son.  
‘’A full day’s work you have done in a single morning my boy, you must be tired from all the work’’ Eber spoke out as he moved closer and took the rake from his sons hands, ‘’you are going to grow in to a good farmer’’  
‘’Father you know I don’t mind the work and there’s still plenty of work left to be done before the full moon tomorrow’’  
‘’Ah my boy, do not fret over that so early, leave the worry till tomorrow due’’ Eber laughed, the sound filled with warmth as his oldest son nodded and moved away slightly to watch his father from the tree like he often done as a younger child.

‘’Father’’ Adam spoke softly, his blue eyes wide towards him as he hugged arms around legs and rested his cheek against the top of his knees.  
‘’Now doesn’t that bring back memories, such a small little boy you were’’ Eber chuckled as he glanced at his son with a soft smile. ‘’what is it my boy?’’  
‘’Why do the elders want the oldest child to marry first before the youngest can?’’ He asked, ‘’it doesn’t seem fair if the youngest finds love before the oldest.’’  
‘’This is about your brother and the fair Ivy, is it not Adam?’’ His father asked as he nodded slowly,  
‘’I know Neil says he’s in no rush for marriage but I see it in his eyes that he fears of another taking his place’’ Adam spoke out on a sigh as he raised his head.  
‘’Ah I see the same fear myself, but don’t worry about your brother’s love my son, find your own love to worry about’’  
‘’But father I do not take interest in anyone within the village, how can I find love when no one fits that description?’’ Adam asked hushed, his fingers digging in to the wool pants in which he wore.  
‘’Hush no Adam, your time will come and a pretty girl will appear’’ Eber spoke as he watched his boy drop his legs down, a pained expression in his eyes.  
‘’But father, there is none, I will not sit and let Neil’s own love be taken right from him because I cannot find my own, ‘’mother would agree with me, and to go with me to the elders to let Neil and Ivy marry’’  
‘’My darling boy, hold your tongue and let your old man speak’’ Eber told him as he settled the rake down against the fence again and moved towards his oldest boy, ‘’you have the same stubbornness as your mother, that is clear’’ He laughed softly as Adam let his eyes fall to the ground. ‘’correct me if im wrong but do you not have interest in girls?’’ He asked softly.  
‘’Not in the village I do not’’ Adam replied,  
‘’Not the village my son, I talk about the interest of girls, do you have none?’’ Rising his eyes to meet his fathers, Adam frowned as he smiled softly, ‘’I have seen you grow from a child in to a beautiful young man and yet your eyes never waver on the girls for long as they do the boys’’  
‘’Father’’ Adam gasped out as he moved to his feet and took a few steps away, blue eyes wide as he felt his heart beat wildly against his chest, ‘’you speak of such ridiculous things’’ Adam spoke out, his throat and chest feeling tight as he took the rake from the fence and moved towards the field again to dig,  
‘’But you do not denia it, so I take the answer as true?’’ Eber spoke out as Adam froze slightly, hands gripping the stick tightly as a hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed.  
‘’Father’’ Adam whispered out softly,  
‘’I will not love you any less my son whether or not your interest lays in either boy or girl’’ Eber said softly as Adam turned to look at him, his blue eyes watery as he dropped the rake and threw his arms around his father’s neck tightly as Eber chuckled and held his eldest son.  
‘’I do not wish to be offered as a sacafice to the werewolf father’’ Adam whispered out as he slowly drew back, eyes filled with a fear that Eber had not seen in his son before.  
‘’My son, that will never happen, the werewolf has not taken a person from this village in almost thirty years and none of the village knows, not even your brother but I do not see why you did not come to speak to me’’ Eber kindly said as he brushed black hair away from blue eyes. ‘’I would not of been angry, I still have another son to produce me a grandchild’’ He smiled.  
‘’I was afraid father, I’ve never seen a boy interest in another boy’’  
‘’Hush, hush my child, fear not of your village but…’’  
‘’Those of the woods’’ Adam finished off as Eber smiled and rested his hand against his son’s jaw lightly.  
‘’You are a good boy Adam, such a good boy to me and your brother…go now Neil is awaiting your teachings by the well’’ Eber said as Adam nodded and smiled at his father. ‘’I can finish up here’’  
‘’Thank you father, don’t work too hard please’’ Adam told him as he laughed and pushed his son towards the home.  
‘’Wash and don’t worry about your old father, for he is still strong’’ Eber laughed as Adam nodded and returned to the trough where he quickly washed his hands and arms off before splashing the water over his face to clear the grime and sweat of the sun off before he headed inside for the books in which his brother and himself was reading.

‘’Spell it out Neil if you do not understand the word’’ Adam said softly as they sat by the water well, the books on their laps before bluish green eyes looked up at him with a nod. Watching as his brother covered the word with his finger before showing a little, he could see Neil trying to sound it out with each part he reveled,  
‘’Conspired?’’  Neil asked as Adam laughed softly and nodded,  
‘’that’s right, they conspired to be together as the women’s husband continued to beat their child’’ Adam read out as Neil breathed out slightly.  
‘’Can we call it an end now Adam, im tired from the work and the lessons this afternoon’’ Neil asked his brother and Adam turned to look at the sky as a frown fell upon his face.  
‘’Why didn’t you speak sooner Neil, the hour of dinner has come and gone’’ He spoke out, the soft sound of the books shutting filled between them before they stood, ‘’lets go find father, for if he hadn’t come for us, he is still working the fields alone’’

Books put away, Adam got Neil to find their father while he started a small fire in the pit and hanged the large cooking pot above it with different ingredient inside before he added a small amount of water to make a small soup. Hearing both his fathers and brothers laughter, Adam turned and looked up from stirring the pot as they walked in. ‘’Go wash first, you know, no dirt is allowed at the table’’ Adam spoke out as his father laughed.  
‘’You are like your mother through and through my child’’ Eber chuckled but still walked out with Neil to wash while Adam turned back to tend to the meal.

With the meal finished, Adam sat by the fire, his arms wrapped around his legs again with his chin on his knees, his father sat in the old rocking chair and his brother cleaned the used plates until he moved and shifted closer to his father and let his head rest against his thigh as a heavy hand rested on the back of his neck.  
‘’You’re such a good boy Adam, your mother would’ve been proud of you’’ Eber spoke out as he watched his eldest boy rest against his leg, fingers lost in the boy’s thick hair softly as he nodded, ‘’she always had big dreams for you but would never tell me’’ He chuckled before the sound of Neil came back and they both turned to look towards him with a smile as he walked over and joined them by the fire light.  
For a while they sat in silence apart from the soft hum which left Adam’s lips, his eyes closed before his father chuckled softly and roused him softly.  
‘’To bed with you both, tis late tonight and for we have a lot to do tomorrow’’ Eber spoke out as his boys both moved and stood slowly, a nod on their heads before they both wished their father goodnight and wondered towards the back rooms of the cabin. Letting a soft breath out, Eber turned back to the fire which was burning low, his eyes watching the small flames as he smiled softly, he knew that the village would call his son different for his interest in the boys instead of the girls, but deep down he knew his boy was good and that one day he would find the right person to love.

_‘’Oh Eber, isn’t he beautiful’’ Leila spoke out, her eyes bright with love and joy as she held the small bundle in her arms tightly as he stepped around to stand at his wife’s shoulder, a hand reaching out to move the blanket covering the baby softly as he nodded._   
_‘’He will grow in to a strong man my love, many will love him’’ Eber spoke as his wife laughed softly, the tiredness clear in her voice as she turned to look back at the baby in her arms,_   
_‘’Adam’’ She whispered,_   
_‘’What was that Leila?’’ Eber asked softly as she turned back to look at him,_   
_‘’I like the name Adam, it’s a strong name for a strong boy’’ She smiled as he nodded and leaned down softly in the candle light darkness._   
_‘’Than we shall name our son Adam’’ Eber whispered against her ear before kissing her cheek. ‘’but come, let me hold my son so you can rest for you are tired from the birth’’ Taking the small bundle from her carefully, he stared down at the baby as his small eyes opened a few times before closing again._

Shaking himself from the memory, Eber smiled sadly to himself as he pushed to his feet and doused the flames in the fire pit and moved to his own room inside the cabin, the sounds of his two boys sleeping greeting him as he leaned through both curtains in the doorways to watch over them before returning to his own room for slumber.

Adam was woken when the light of the sun caught across his face, the knowledge that it was at its peak told him that he had slept the morning away as he rose and dressed in clean pants, pulling the string ties tightly Adam moved on to find his white shirt which was folded neatly on the top of his single dresser, the only other furniture other than his small bed and the small table which held a bowl for water to wash in.  
Stepping out in to the sun, Adam shivered lightly, the feeling of winter due in a few days as he moved to the fields to see his father scraping at the dirt which held a small covering of frost already.  
‘’Neil is off in the village’’ His father spoke out as he turned towards the dark haired boy,  
‘’Why didn’t you rise me?’’ Adam asked as he moved and joined his father,  
‘’you needed to rest my child’’ Eber spoke out as bright laughter echoed around them,  
‘’Father you know not to work alone so much, it tires you’’ Adam spoke out, the shine in his eyes bright as he shook his head and gathered the basket.  
‘’Relax my child, I will take the food to the shelter to store for the villagers return home tomorrow after the moon’’

Watching his father walk away, Adam smiled softly to himself and took hold of the rake his father had been using and returned it to the small shed where they kept the small amount of farming tools, his hands rough from the dirty ground and broken branches, Adam rubbed them together and turned to finish the harvest before winter finally took over fully and left the ground too hard to plant or dig.

Leaving the farm, Adam let himself walk through the village slowly, his eyes glancing around the people as they moved around, the night of the full moon always caused a difference within the borders, the moments of each villager rushed and always quicker before he paused to watch the elders at the totem, the full moons sacafice being tired to the half tree trunk in the middle with a thick chain awaiting for the deepest of the night and the wolf before the shouts of a man pulled his eyes away and he turned to see someone riding in to the village upon horseback, the same man who came from the village over for supplies every two weeks.  
‘’My son is missing within your woods’’ He called out loudly again as the elders stepped forward and Adam retreated back out the way.  
‘’They are not our woods sir, but that of the creatures within’’ One of the elders spoke out as the man jumped down from his horse, reins in his hands as he walked forward.  
‘’You have to help me find him, he was right behind me when I turned back he was gone’’ Then was frantic and Adam wondered whether or not the village would help him.  
‘’It’s the wolf’’ Turning, Adam stared at the women and man stood beside him, ‘’the wolf has taking him’’ they whispered as Adam turned back again.  
‘’Please’’ The man begged, ‘’you have to help me find my only boy’’     
‘’we cannot go back in to the woods, the hour of dusk will soon be with us and it’s a dangerous time of the full moon’’ The elders spoke out as the man let a sharp cry out.  
‘’Please…he’s the only boy I have’’ The man begged as the elder walked closer and helped him to his feet, eyes searching before they landed on Adam and nodded him towards the horse.

Walking over, Adam took the reins from the man’s hands as the elders offered shelter and protecting from the moon, the sound of protests about finding his son leaving the man’s lips still as Adam turned away with the horse and led it towards the small barn they had with their own horses of the village.


	2. Walking the woods

Locked away within the safety of their homes, Adam’s village hid away from the full moon and the danger which surrounded around it, all around  the village was bare and not a single thing moved within its borders as the wind picked up a little, another sign that winter was due to come.   
Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howl caused the farmers eldest son to sit up quickly in his bed, the thin summer sheets falling to pool around his waist as a cold sweat broke out over his freckled skin, for a few moments the dark haired boy sat and listened before another howl echoed around the woods, closer this time as he breathed out and started to rise from his bed.

Dressed in only a pair of woolen shorts, the eldest boy walked out of his warm wall and in to the slightly colder hallway as he moved towards his brother’s room, leaning through the curtain, Adam looked through the darkness to see the shape of his brother fast asleep still in his bed before he walked to his father’s room to see him sat up.   
‘’Father, you’re awake’’ Adam spoke out softly as he watched his father turn.   
‘’Adam my boy, you should be sleeping, it’s late’’ He spoke out as Adam nodded softly.   
‘’I was awaking by the wolf’s howl’’ Adam spoke out as his father nodded and rose from his own bed and walked over to his son who was still stood in the doorway.  
‘’That makes two, but don’t worry my boy, the wolves have not crossed our boundaries for many years’’ His father told him as he nodded once and let a smile out. ‘’return to your slumber for tomorrow we will sure be asked to help the traveler’’   
Bidding his father goodnight again, the eldest Lambert boy returned to his bed room and back to the comfort of his bed, the wool scratching against his skin slightly as he turned over felt far away as another howl broke through the silence of the village, this time closer to the farm which had Adam moving further under his blanket as he pulled it tighter around his body and tucked his hand under his chin as blue eyes slowly closed and he let his body fall back in to the slumber he was in before the wolf.

Waking in the early light, Adam rose and washed before dressing in clean clothes, Adam watched as his father left for the small market on the other side of the village before he set his brother to his chores inside the house and headed back out to the fields, slowly working through each field until he got to the far field, Adam paused and wiped the back of his hand against his forehead before he looked around to see a few girls giggling to themselves again as he flashed a soft smile towards them.  
‘’Adam, come in for lunch’’ Turning, He looked towards his father before he smiled softly.   
‘’Father I will be in soon, there’s one field left’ He called back, watching as Eber frowned but nodded softly, Adam turned back and picked the rake up again and started towards the furthest field.

Settling back in to work, the eldest Lambert boy turned the hard ground over at a painful pace, each small rock and pebble crunching against the hoe as it dug in to the dirt. Pausing again, the dark haired boy ran his hand over his forehead again as he took small steps closer to where the wooden fence marked the edge of the village border against the wood.   
Resting the hoe against the fence, the Lambert boy ducked down and pushed his hands in to cool water and cleaned them off before washing them over his face, the heat of the sun drying his skin quickly as he stood back up and perched on the edge of the trough, a hand moving up to shield his eyes as he looked over their small farm which he could see, the small fields ran in small rows from where he sat to the house, beside on the far side was the small pen where his father kept the chickens, behind them was the small stable where they kept the horses and two cows which supplied the village with fresh milk every week. Adam knew that his family struggled, growing up he knew that money was low and that they relied on the farm’s turn out to keep them and the village going through the harsh winters and hotter summers.  
A soft tickle ran across the nape of the boy’s back and Adam spun around quickly, his eyes moving towards the woods as a hand came up to cover his neck softly, shivering for getting lost in thought so close to the danger of the woods, the tall boy turned back and picked up the hoe just as the watchman by the entrance of the village blew the warning sign before yelling, their voice calling out of a stranger approaching.

Turning back to stare at the woods, Adam tried to see what the lookout saw, a few steps forward, Adam froze as small whispers of red broke through the trees, slowly forming in to a full figure, their cloak bright in the afternoon sun, hidden by the large red material, Adam couldn’t see what the person looked like as they slowly walked closer and over the bounders of the village, their footsteps slow as Adam dropped the hoe and started to walk back towards the house as the figure walked further in to the square,  
Moving around the huts they called home, Adam watched with interested eyes as the villagers stopped in the daily chores and going abouts to watch the new intruder, coming upon his father and brother halfway, He stepped out from the shadows and moved to stand beside his father’s side, his brother in front with Eber’s hands resting on his shoulders as Adam glanced around to see the traveler form the next village step out of the hut he had been offered as shelter, laughing with another villager before they both noticed the others around them, watching as he turned.   
‘’Thomas’’ The traveler’s voice yelled out as Adam glanced over to see him being held back by some of the villagers, their eyes wide and alert before he struggled, ‘’Let me go, that’s my son’’ He yelled out again as he broke free of their hold and ran forward just as the figure in red fell to his knees, head hanging low as long fingers kept ahold of the horses reins tightly.  
Staring on with the other villagers, Adam couldn’t help but wonder as the traveler runs closer and falls to his own knees in front of his son, his hands reaching up and pushing the cloak’s hood back as a collected gasp left the villagers lips around him. Confused, he glanced from the blonde boy to his father who had turned slightly.   
‘’His hair is blonde, I don’t think anyone in my lifetime has seen it as fair as his’’ His father whispered as he nodded slightly and turned back to see the man’s hands cupping the boys jaw and pushing hair back.

‘’Food and water, my boy is tired’’ The man yelled out and Adam turned as his father pushed his brother closer to him and quickly moved back towards the farm, knowing that he would be going to get both, his father had always cared about people and often or not, the villagers said that the eldest Lambert boy took after his father in that way along with his mother when she was alive.  
Hands moving up to the younger boy’s shoulders in front of him, he squeezed softly and waited as his father came back and closer to the man and his son, a cup of water in one hand and some bread in the other which he handed over.  
‘’Adam, father told me about Ivy being promised to me’’ Looking away, Adam smiled down at his younger brother as he nodded, ‘’the fair Ivy’s parents could see the love she held’’  
‘’that’s great Neil, I am happy for you both’’ Adam told him before he looked back up at his father’s calling. Pushing his brother towards their neighbor, Adam quickly ran towards the three still alone in the middle of the clearing as his father pulled the reins of the horse from the boy’s closed fingers as the boy’s father whispered to him.  
‘’Take the horse to the others and set it free, tend to it with water’’ Eber told him as he nodded his head and moved back towards the farm with the stallion who offered no resistance, leading it to the trough first, Adam let it drink bas he grabbed the reins and started to unhook the straps before finally pulling it off and draped it over the fence. Letting the house in to the small field they used for the horses, Adam reattached the gate fully before he headed back to the main village to see his own father and the boy’s father helping him to his feet, moving through to where he left his brother, the dark haired boy watched the men carry the tired boy in to the hut the traveler had used before he turned and nodded back to the farm to his brother.   
‘’Come there’s still work to be done’’ The older boy spoke out as his brother nodded.

Setting his brother to work, the dark haired boy stood and watched for a few minutes, just checking that his brother wasn’t going to get hurt.  
‘’Neil’’ The boy spoke out to capture his brothers attention, ‘’im going to find father and see if he needs anything else, you stay on the farm and be careful, stay away from the woods’’ He spoke out once the boy had turned, pleased with the reaction, Adam turned and walked away from his home and farm, the villagers had finally gone back to their daily routines as he made his way towards the hut, only to slowly pause in the open doorway, hand raised to knock when he noticed the traveler in front of the boy, his large hands holding over the boys own around the cup which was to his lips.   
Watching him drink slowly, before the cup was pulled away, the dark haired boy watched as the father folded the red cloak around his son more, a slight tremble in the thin boy’s body as he nodded to something his father whispered. Standing there, Adam let his eyes travel over the blonde boy who’s hair was cut differently to what he had ever seen before, one side and the back was quite short while the other hanged around in front of his face which the father kept pushing back behind his ear, for it to only fall back down again moments later. He thought the boy was pretty, almost as pretty as some of the boys in Adam’s village, but only prettier, he thought that he looked prettier than some of the girls who often came to watch the farmer’s son work out in the fields or with the animals. Feeling a small warmth in the depths of his stomach, Adam shook his sinful thoughts away and turned his eyes to his own father who was standing across the room, his own eyes on the two travelers.  
‘’Thomas’’ The boy’s father whispered softly and Adam turned back to see the boy slowly blinking his eyes open, an tired expression on his face as long fingers held the cloak tightly around him as his eyes seem to be unfocused before they focused in on his father. ‘’can you tell me what happened out in the woods?’’ The man’s voice was soft as he spoke, the love and care warm in his tone as he stayed crouched down in front of his child who remained quiet as his father sighed softly and reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear again.  
‘’My horse’’ The boy whispered out and Adam found himself stepping silently in to the hut more, his ears straining to hear before he paused as the male lifted his head up a little more without breaking the eye contact he had with his father, ‘’it got spooked father, toppled me to the ground and ran off’’ Now that his words was a little higher, the dark haired boy could hear the slight accent in his voice, the way his voice sounded almost like velvet and he found himself thinking back to when he was a young child and his mother used to sing him to sleep on the nights of the wolf.  
‘’Why didn’t you call out for me boy?’’ The man’s tone wasn’t harsh, just filled with worry as he spoke,   
‘’I tried father, honestly I tried, you must not of heard me for I was alone…ah walked and walked and spotted ma horse through the trees, I crept up and caught him again’’ The boy spoke, his father nodding as he moved a hand down to his trembling son’s. ‘’I tried riding out the woods but I couldn’t find my way to the path again but then I heard that sound and we’ve heard those stories papa’’ He whispered out, his voice breaking slightly and sounding almost childlike.

From where Adam was standing, he could see the slight fear which was in the boy’s eyes, the way his fingers seemed to tighten on the cloak and his father’s hand as he swallowed deeply and closed his eyes as his father whispered that it was okay softly to him, that he was safe.   
‘’What happened next Thomas?’’   
‘’I got on my steed and rode as fast as he could go, the wolf howled again from closer and spooked ma horse again, I was thrown and hit my head when he ran off’’ The boy told him as his father’s free hand moved up to his son’s head and carefully pushed his hair further back to revel a small graze. ‘’its okay, it don’t hurt no more’’ The boy said as his father nodded slowly.   
‘’You said the wolf was closer, how did you escape?’’ He asked with a voice low and Adam glanced towards his own father who had a worried expression on his face.   
‘’I ran and I ran as fast as I could, I got snagged a few times by branches and I had to stop to get free, I was scared of the wolf but I didn’t want to rip my cloak for mother spent such a long time on it’’ He whispered out before his father helped him with the cup again as he took small sips and swallowed, ‘’im tired papa’’ He whispered in a small voice.   
‘’I know Thomas, you can sleep soon but you need to keep talking’’ His father urged gently as the blonde boy nodded slowly.   
‘’I found a hole under a tree and slipped inside, it was dark and smelled old but it kept me hidden from the wolf who howled close by. I didn’t mean to fall asleep, it was foolish for me to do when in so much danger but father I couldn’t stop myself’’’ watching him take a breath and pull the cloak closer, the boy slowly blinked and let his eyes run over his father’s face again who looked tired himself. ‘’I awoke this morning to darkness but I knew it was morning so I crept out and walked and walked, I thought I had been going around in circles but I found my steed father, his reins had snagged on some branches, he was fine, I checked him over but he was tired so I didn’t ride him, that would’ve been unfair to the animal.’’  
‘’Thomas, how did you find the village?’’   
‘’I don’t know father, I just kept walking and I was afraid that I would never find you again or see mother and Lisa, I was so tired that I kept tripping, so hungry and thirsty that I drank from the small stream and followed it until it faded away and I was lost again, I could feel the sun growing higher and I thought I would die in the woods but I heard the yell at some point and kept walking until the village came in to view’’ Nodding to his boy’s words, his father slowly rose to his feet and moved towards the table beside Adam’s own father as he placed the cup down and moved back to his son.  
‘’Take the cloak off and sleep Thomas’’ He said softly as his fingers went to move to the clasp, only for his son to move back with a shake of his head.   
‘’Father I am cold and my cloak keeps me warm, I wish to keep it around me’’ His son begged as he looked up at his father.

‘’Come now Adam, leave them be to rest’’ Jumping, he turned to look towards his father with wide eyes from not hearing him walk closer as the boys own father helped him to lay back on his side as he sat on the edge of the bed. Walking back out in to the bright sun, he followed his father back to the farm again where the youngest Lambert boy was still hard at work in the field as they moved to join in the last little bit.

As the first born sowed the seeds for the next harvest, he could not stop thinking about the traveler’s son, the way his hair was so fair and his features so soft yet strong, he seemed like a mystery to him, a beautiful mystery which he found himself wanting to know more about with each seed dropped. He was different to all the boys in Adam’s village and it stirred something deep inside as he paused in his work to look up and watch his father and brother talk with each other while working before he let his head turn to stare out towards the woods.

For a moment, Adam froze, caught in fear as he saw movement between the trees, only to let a deep breath out as the branches rustled and a small hare came hopping out alone the tree base. Smiling to his self, he turned to finish his work only to miss the way the hare picked its head up in the direction of the working men and village before it scurried off quickly, a reaction, most uncommon for the small animals of the woods around them.


	3. Running Red Hot

Awoken during the night to the wolf’s howl, Adam had crept further under his covers and tried to block the sounds of growling and snarling out with his hands and thin pillow, the eldest Lambert boy had always wondered how many wolves surrounded the village, the tales had always spoken of only one yet Adam was pretty sure that when he was awoken the night before that there was two sets of snarling and growls.  
The thoughts jumbled across his mind as he walked the length of the farm towards the stables, the early sun only just starting to rise and give the land a little bit of warmth where frost covered the ground, stable doors unlocked and  horses set out in to the small paddock, the dark haired boy stood and watched for a few moments before turning to gather their food and a bucket to scoop out any traces of leaves or muck from their water trough which often ended up in it.,

Inside the hut, his father and brother still slept soundly as did most of the village, not many people was awake at this  and the boy liked the peace and quiet of the land around him, it made him feel like he was the only person there and that nothing was going to disturb the peace, not to be wrong, Adam indeed loved the sound of the village when it was awake and alive, the busy sounds of carts moving across the ground, the children’s laughter, even the silly giggling from the girls who often took up spot watching him work. Half way to the tough, every thought in which Adam had been thinking had suddenly stopped as he looked up to see one of the horses passing through the fence and settling just beside the trees of the woods, letting blue eyes move to the fence, he saw how the panels had been broken, almost as if an animal had pushed its way through. Walking quickly towards it, he dropped his things carefully before moving to his knees, fingertips running along the smooth wood until he came to long and deep scratches, nothing in which a horse could’ve done on its own.

Panicking, the eldest son glanced over his shoulder towards the sleeping hut before he turned back to the horse; he knew that he needed to get it back quickly before anything happened or before the horse wondered further in to the woods. Stepping closer to the fence, Adam looked down at the border before he slowly reached a toe out and rested it against the ground before his leg and then his body followed, eyes stuck on the horse and an arm stretched out in a friendly way towards the steed.  
Inside his chest, Adam’s heart was starting to speed up against the ribs which held it in, the beat loud in his ears as he inched closer to the animal.  
‘’That’s it boy’’ He whispered out shakily as his hand brushed against the steeds neck, reaching in to his pocket as he glanced around, Adam pulled out some of the feed and held it out to the horse. Slowly working his way backwards, the dark haired boy guided the horse back in to the paddock and let a small breath out. Grunting slightly as he pulled the heavy trough over and pushed it in front of the gap, Adam turned and headed back towards the shed where all their tools were kept to look for some nails and a hammer in which he could fix the fence with.

Covering the scratches with mud, the dark haired boy worked it in to the deep marks to fill it, knowing that once it dried he would be able to mix up a few berries and some other things to create the color of the wood which made the fence and hide it even better.  
He wasn’t sure why he was trying to hide the fact the wolf had been inside the village, in the back of his mind, Adam knew that it would’ve been for best to let his father know so he could tell the elders, but at the same time he knew that his family would be moved away from the farm for their safety and for them to destroy the small amount of land for more watch towers before clearing another for the farm again, Adam didn’t want that, the scratches were the only ones and there wasn’t another mark anywhere else, what ever the wolf was after, it had left without hurting any of the animals and his family nor any other family.  
Shivering slightly, Adam turned from where he had been washing his hands clean to see no one there, the sounds of the village slowly becoming awake just beyond his hut, shaking his head and rolling his shoulders, Adam turned back and carried on with his morning chores before the sounds of his father’s footsteps pulled him up from where he was pulling the old sacks across the already planted fields in protecting of the on coming winter.  
‘’My boy, have you been out here since sunrise?’’ His father asked as Adam nodded carefully,  
‘’I didn’t want to wake you or Neil father, you both needed rest and I tended to the horses and started with the covering’’ Adam replied as he stood up and brushed his hands across his work trousers.  
‘’Frost was on the ground already?’’ He asked as his son nodded.  
‘’There was a little, but I expect that tonight will bring more, we can never be too careful father’’ Adam replied before he turned back and fixed the last sheet down in to the ground.  
‘’Go eat Adam, my son for I know what you can be like, take your brother in to the village and find something warm’’  
‘’But father, I can finish-‘’  
‘’No Adam, go eat before you grow to weak, I lost my wife and I will refuse to lose my eldest son because he does not eat’’ Eber spoke out as Adam swallowed slightly and nodded before he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his father tightly for a moment before he passed. ‘’Adam’’ Pausing to look back at his father, Adam swallowed again as he noticed him looking towards the fence,  
‘’Yes father?’’ **  
**‘’Nothing…don’t worry’’’ He spoke out as he turned with a smile, ‘’now go before your brother helps himself to the kitchen’’

Walking through the village, Adam kept his eyes on the ground in front of him as they walked, the feeling of being watched moving up the back of his neck and making the small hairs stand up fine as he reached up and rubbed against the soft skin there,  
‘’Hey Adam’’ Looking up at his brother, Adam smiled softly, ‘’do you think…do you think the wolf is getting tired?’’ Neil asked quietly, his eyes glancing around before back to the taller boy.  
‘’What do you mean by tired?’’ Adam asked,  
‘’I heard it last night, it sounded angry’’ Neil whispered as Adam swallowed slightly and realized of how much his brother had heard, **  
**‘’No Neil, I don’t think its getting tired, it was windy last night, you probably heard the trees too’’ Adam told him, a soft smile on his lips, ‘’don’t worry about the wolf Neil, its not going to hurt you ever, I’ll promise you that, as long as im around here, no one is going to touch my little brother’’ He grinned as he hooked his arm around his neck and rubbed his knuckles against his head which caused Neil to laugh before he squirmed out of his hold and started to run closer to the hall where they often served food.

Fed and watered, Adam walked back towards the farm with his brother just ahead, his hand within the fair Ivy’s as they talked together quietly. Watching his younger brother, Adam couldn’t help but smile as they laughed together, their love strong and clear to anyone who looked towards them, sighing softly, he glanced back down again knowing that it was only him which was keeping his brother back from being with her probably like they wanted to, the way people often looked towards him, the wonder clear in their eyes at why he wasn’t married himself yet.  
‘’Adam’’ Looking up at the sound of his brother’s laughing voice, he glanced around to notice that he was heading towards the wall of a nearby hut.  
‘’Oh...thanks’’ He muttered out as Neil rolled his eyes slightly, turning away, Adam brushed his fingers through his hair and glanced around him out of embarrassment, thankful that no one else had noticed his near accident, the eldest Lambert boy watched as his brother moved off towards the small grassy area with Ivy before he turned back and started to walk back towards the farm again when a flash of red moved out the corner of his eye line.  
Turning quickly, Adam found himself staring at nothing but the woods through the slot in the huts, a small chill rolling down his spine before he turned and hurried home.

Helping his father with the rest of the field work in the early afternoon, Adam headed towards the furthest trough as he pulled his top off and wiped it across his forehead and over his chest before he dipped it down in to the water and ran it over his heated skin again, despite the winter being on their doorstep, the sun was still hot against his freckled skin. Hearing giggling, Adam turned to see the bunch of girls giggling again, a few looking towards him before one turned around and quickly hushed the others, pulling his shirt back on, Adam grabbed the few tools which he had been using and turned, only to jump and drop them again when he noticed the boy stood about two fields away watching him, the red cloak bright in the sunlight before he turned and quickly headed away.  
Forgetting about the tools and the girls giggling to each other, Adam found himself following after the boy in red, his feet leading him past the horses paddock where they were grazing, loosing track of where he went, Adam turned a few times, heart beating fast against his chest before he felt a hand against his shoulder which made him jump and spin around to see his father.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked as Adam nodded,  
‘’Yeah, sorry father, I think the heat is getting to me a little’’ He told him as his father’s face narrowed slightly and he raised a hand to touch against his forehead softly,  
‘’You are a little hot, go inside and lay down for a while Adam, you are working yourself too hard’’ His father told him as he nodded a little,  
‘’I’ll go put the tools away’’  
‘’No, just go on inside son, I can finish everything up out here’’ He told his son before Adam nodded quietly and headed back towards the hut, his blue eyes glancing around for the figure in red while trying to work out if he had really seen him or if he was just thinking it.

_Waken, Adam stirred in his bed, the soft sounds of trees rustling outside in the dark breaking through to his hearing as he let a small yawn out and turned over in his bed, the blanket tucked around his body warmly before another sound broke through his hearing, a steady breath mixing with the air in the room had him opening his eyes and straining in to the darkness._   
_Staring across from him, Adam watched the wolf’s eyes glow bright in the darkness, the golden brown boring down in to his blue ones as the creatures body moved closer to the bed he was laying on. The footsteps silent on the wooden boards before it jumped, its body landing on the bed over him, springs creaking and groaning under the added weight as big paws pressed down on his chest, cutting the air off to his lungs for a moment before the weight changed and Adam turned on to his side and coughed as air rushed back._   
_Feeling a warm touch against the center of his back, Adam jumped and spun around to stare in to dark eyes which seemed to glow slightly still from the hidden depths of a red cloak, scrambling back, Adam stared at the figure sat on the edge of his bed, a hand with long boney fingers out stretched towards him._   
_‘’Im not going to bring harm to you ’’ the honey coated voice spoke out, accent soft as Adam stared with wide eyes again as he realized of how close it sounded to the boy’s voice as he quickly looked towards the door before back again._   
_Pushing against the covers on his legs, Adam moved towards his bedroom door before the weight of a warm body against his back had him tumbling to the floor, his breath being knocked from his lungs again. ‘’I will not harm you’’ The voice whispered beside his ear, slightly rougher this time as a low rumble could be felt though his back._   
_‘’Please’’ Adam whispered, his voice almost a beg as the weight shifted on his back and got heavier, where hands had been holding his wrists down, large black paws replaced the pale skin, the breath against the back of his neck hotter before a rough tongue trailed over his freckled skin._

_Feeling his heart crash against his chest, Adam squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for whatever the wolf was going to do to him, what he did not expect was the wolf to nuzzle in to the side of his neck to get at his cheek, the warm but rough tongue trailing over the skin slowly.  
‘’I wont run’’ Adam breathed out, fear still running through his body, ‘’I’ll do whatever you want me to do…I wont run I promise’’ He whispered before he felt the wolf rise up off his back before moving away, turning over on to his back quickly, Adam moved backwards before stopping as the wolf let a low growl out. ‘’I wasn’t going to run I promised’’ Adam said quickly, his hands pushing him up to his feet before he held his hands out to the wolf…in his mind he couldn’t believe that the wolf was inside his home as he slowly moved closer to it and his bed. He wondered how it had gotten in to hut, his window was not opened and he knew that no other window or door was open on the nights before and after the full moon for a few days when the moon was still high in the sky. Feeling the wet nose press against the inside of his thigh, Adam jumped quickly which earned a small growl as he jumped back and knocked back in to his bed and landed with a hard thud._

_Watching the wolf as the wolf watched him, he couldn’t help but notice that the red cloak was no where to be seen as he quickly looked around before back to the wolf, the golden eyes seemed to effect him slightly, the soft burn in his lower stomach feeling too much of a good thing as the creature he was taught to fear rose to its feet and moved closer to him until he nipped at Adam’s thigh slightly, the action making him jump, legs parting slightly as to move it away from the mouth of sharp teeth, choking on a breath slightly as the wolf kept moving closer, Adam went to move back before he remember the teeth and the warning growls he had been giving before with the movements._   
_Almost as if the wolf knew what he was thinking, it gave out a small whine before the creature opened its mouth again and Adam squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see where ever the wolf was going to bite._   
_‘’Im not going to harm you’’ Hearing the voice again, Adam’s eyes opened to see the hooded figure before he felt the warm palms against his thighs._   
_‘’This isn’t real…this isn’t real, im just dreaming’’ Adam whispered to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut again, his mind trying to ignore the feeling of the hands on his thighs which had moved further up and trying to ignore how right it had felt._

Sitting up quickly, Adam breathed heavily and looked around his bedroom which had grown dark, the night outside still apart from the wind gently blowing through the trees, leaving a soft whistling through them just like his dream as he looked around for any sign of golden eyes, breathing out, Adam let himself drop back down on to his bed, an arm resting over his eyes as he tried to calm his beating heart a little, a reminder of it was just a dream on his lips before he rolled over on to his side and pulled the blankets tighter around him, he knew that he had been thinking about the blonde boy in the red cloak to much and that the wolf in the wood was getting to him again, it had been a few years since the full moons and the nights of the wolf had gotten to him, he had only been a child, no more than eight years old when he still suffered from nightmares.

Lying awake for a while, Adam couldn’t help but try to remember his dream, the feeling of the touch against his body making him shiver in his present mind as he clutched at his covers tighter as warmth spread through his body.  
Snaking a hand down under the covers slightly, Adam let his fingertips press against the skin of his stomach as he thought about the soft hands and rough finger tips pressing against his skin, the smoothness of the palms running over his legs in a soothing way as his own fingers skidded down under they pressed over his groin, letting a small gasp leave his lips, Adam shut his eyes tightly and turned in to the pillow as he moved his hand back up and slipped it under the waist band to touch against sensitive and hot skin. Letting his fingers curl around his hard cock, Adam whimpered in to the thin pillow as he slowly stroked himself to the memory of the hooded figure in red.  
Biting at his lip as he felt the warmth get hotter, Adam tightened his grip and started to speed his strokes up, the soft whimpers being muffled by his pillow before his memory took him back to golden eyes and the feeling of the rough tongue against the back of his neck and cheek had him spilling over his hand as he cried out in to his pillow.

Breathes heavy and uneven, Adam laid as still as he could in his bed, afraid that he might of woken either his father or brother in the moment he had cried out, the sound sounding a lot louder in his own mind before he realized that not a single thing was moving around him, even the woods outside had stilled as he pushed the covers back and carefully moved his hand out his woolen shorts. Walking to the small basin in his room, the eldest Lambert boy washed his hands quickly before splashing water over his face, the embarrassment of what he had done clouding through his mind which mixed with the images of the wolf who he had dreamt about being inside his room.  
‘’Stop it, that’s just silly, the wolf wouldn’t not enter the village’’ Adam whispered to himself as he turned and started to walk back towards his bed when a chill kicked up around his body, shivering, the dark haired boy turned and stared towards the open window of his room, the chill running through his body turning cold with panic as he ran over and quickly snapped it shut and made sure it was locked just as the flash of red moved deeper through the trees.


	4. Moon's Warning

‘’Adam, are you not well?’’ Turning, the dark haired boy looked towards his father who was stood, his old body leaning against the hoe before the boy realized that he had stopped working and was watching the woods, the feeling of the night before returning and causing a cold chill to run down his spine as he thought about his dream and then about his opened window which had been closed tightly before he went to bed.  
‘’I am well father’’ Adam spoke back as he looked towards him, a small frown on his father’s face before he turned away, unable to watch the worry any longer and moved back to covering the last few meters of field which was by the fence, kneeling on the hard ground, Adam tried to keep his breathing even as he tacked in a peg, eyes moving up towards the woods again as the sound of branches breaking broke free to his hearing. **  
**‘’Son’’ Jumping at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, the eldest Lambert boy turned with wide eyes to stare at his father again, the worried expression there more before he reached up with a clean hand and pressed it to his forehead, ‘’you are hot and I can tell its not from the work’’ He said softly,  
‘’I feel fine father, do not have any fear please’’ Adam spoke out before he stood with his father’s help, strong but old hands guiding him back to the fallen tree and sitting him down on the small bench before a cup was pressed in to his hands. **  
** ‘’Drink please Adam, feeling fine or not, I am worried about you’’ His father said softly, his worn eyes filled with concern as he nodded softly and raised the cup to his lips and slowly sipped at the cool water as his father’s hand moved back to his forehead again. ‘’I don’t like this Adam’’ He told his son softly as he pulled the cup away and smiled softly.   
‘’Father Im okay, the sun is just letting its last rays be hot before the first winter snowfall’’ Adam spoke out.   
‘’The last time you were like this, you came over with the flu, me and your mother stayed by your bedside until you were well again. For two days we helped you to clear your stomach of the poisons of the symptoms, pressed cold clothes against your forehead when yo u got too hot under the covers’’ His father said softly, the memory clear in his voice as his eldest son nodded and moved his hand to cover his father’s which had pressed against his cheek. ****  
‘’I will rest father but I will not stop working’’ Adam told him softly, ‘’I will tend to the small stable and clear out the stalls as it has not been done today as Neil has not been around the farm’’ Adam told him before he smiled softly and sighed.  
‘Just take breaks my boy’’ Eber spoke out with a kiss to his dark hair as he turned and moved back to work.

Breathing in the stuffy air of the stables, Adam finished the cup of water and balanced it on a small shelf before he turned and grabbed the fork as he walked further inside the cooler air and ran his hand against his forehead, to say that he felt hot was not a lie but it was not for the same reason his father had thought, no…the woods done nothing but bring back the memories of the night before from his dream, the way his window had been open once he had woken up and cleaned his hands clear, the thought of the flash of red  disappearing back through the tree’s had the eldest Lambert’s boy mind in a spin as he flicked open a few buttons of his shirt, the air wrapping around the free space coolly as he set to work, mucking the stalls out slowly and getting lost as he hummed quietly to himself.  
Taking a small breath, Adam moved further in to the stable where they kept the large straw bales and slowly sat down on one before he turned and laid back again, blue eyes closing as he breathed out lightly before sitting again and removing his shirt from his warm body, the material being folded as a makeshift pillow which he placed under as he laid back and let his eyes close again, the weight of the midday sun warm as it fell through the small slats in the stable roof, two long beams slowly moving across the boy’s chest as the dust danced in the sunlight.

_Waken, Adam could feel the slight difference in the warmth of the stable, his body felt heavier and warmer before he slowly opened his eyes, heart racing once they met the glowing golden ones of the wolf who was laid over his body from the tips of his toes to his chest, tail tucked around his shin slightly as he struggled to find his breath.  
Feeling the panic, Adam could feel the want to push at the wolf, to make a sudden movement to dislodge the creature from his body so he could find his feet and flea. Almost as if the wolf knew what he was thinking, he let a low growl out from his throat before the large creature rose to its feet which had moved to either side of his hips before he crowded closer, his nuzzle pressing in to Adam’s cheek as he let a small whimper of fear out, eyes closing as fingers dug in to hay below. With each movement of a wet nose against Adam’s heated skin, the dark haired boy shook from fear,  small growls which sound more out of content and appeasement than warnings as the wolf nudged Adam’s head to the side to sniff down his neck as a paw came up over Adam’s chest to hold him down._

_‘’Please’’ Adam whispered out in a beg as he felt the sharp nip of teeth against flesh of his shoulder, like his voice had knocked the wolf off balance, he growled low in his throat as he leaned up over the boy, eyes bright before it started to move, only to nuzzle close to Adam’s groin which had him yelping and scrambling backwards, the wolf huffing out a breath as he moved closer again and butted its head against the eldest boy’s stomach in an almost playful manor before it pulled back, golden eyes turning back to Adam’s face which had the boy’s heart racing again before the wolf verged forward and he squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for any outcome, what he did not expect was the rough but gentle feeling of the wolf’s tongue over his cheek before it moved away again and Adam quickly opened his eyes to see the wolf moving away before the slight sting appeared against his skin which caused him t look down and stare at the small indents of where the wolf’s paw had pressed, a small trickle of blood leaving one._

Sitting with a jolt, Adam breathed out deeply and stared with wide eyes through the stable before he glanced down at his chest to see the small spaces and the dried blood of where the claws had been in his dream, feeling the same panic come back as from the night before when he realized that it was not a dream, Adam swallowed deeply and stood up on shaky legs, eyes moving around the stable floor where he noticed the shape of a paw print, moving quickly, he swiped his foot over and moved through the stable quickly, eyes glued to the ground for any other paw prints before something struck him, the stable only had one entrance and that it was daylight out.  
Moving to the door, Adam peered out to see his father talking to the traveler who nodded and turned just as his son stepped in to view, the red cloak still around him and hood up before they turned and started to walk towards where he was in the stable.  
Stumbling backwards, Adam quickly turned and ran over to where he had slept and grabbed his shirt, the material just sliding down over his body and in to place when he heard his father’s laughter by the stable door. Picking the rake back up again, Adam tried to calm his heart beat as he moved back towards one of the stalls which was empty and still yet to clear and started to move through the door as the stable door opened wider and Adam looked up to see his father walking in with the two other figures behind him,   
‘’Adam, how are the horses of our guests?’’ His father asked as he looked up to see his son walking out the stall.   
‘’They are fed and well groomed father’’ Adam replied before he felt a small chin run down the back of his neck as his eyes glanced behind the two older me to the boy stood behind his father, hood now pushed back to revel the blonde hair cut in a way Adam hadn’t seen before, his cheek and jaw bones sharp before his deep brown eyes seemed to stare towards the horses. **  
**‘’Our guests are ready to leave while the day is still young, they will be clear of these woods by nightfall and safe’’ His father spoke as the dark haired boy turned back and nodded silently before he turned towards the back again where the hay bales were and where the saddles were stored.

Horses saddled and the boy’s father already sat on his steed, the food safely wrapped and in a bag against his back while Adam held the reins of the boys horse, eyes on the settled as he ran one hand down its nose as it reared slightly as the boy approached.  
‘’You’re hurt’’ Hearing the soft voice, Adam’s heard spun around quickly to stare at the boy who’s eyes were looking down at his opened shirt, glancing down, Adam realized that the claw marks had been uncovered before his eyes glanced towards his father who was busy talking to the other man before he turned back to the boy again to see a hand stretched out, long and boney fingers reaching towards his skin before the dark haired boy quickly moved his shirt across.   
‘’I am fine’’ Adam quickly spoke out, heart crashing against his chest as his first dream came back to him, the sight of the hand moving out from under the red cloak, golden eyes shining as Adam stepped back and tripped slightly, the horse rearing up again and snorting, his front legs coming up which Adam saw before he quickly rolled away as he felt the dust and dirt of the floor brush across as it landed again. **  
**‘’Adam’’ His father’s shout rang out as he breathed out and quickly scrambled away again and reached up to the gate of a stall and pulled himself to his feet, eyes on the boy who had reached out to grab the reins.  
‘’Im okay father’’ He breathed out before pulling his eyes away from the boy and to his father who’s eyes were wide, hands moving to Adam’s shoulders. **  
**‘’Are you sure son, you’re shaking’’ He spoke out before he reached his hand up and pressed it to his forehead again, ‘’you are still hot, burning up and you have been in the shade’’ Eber spoke out.  
‘’Father, I am fine and I am feeling fine, now stop your petting so I can finish helping our guests for their ride home’’ Adam spoke out to his father,   
‘’Adam, I will not have you-‘’ ****  
‘’Father I am 19 of age, I do not need to have you worrying over something which is fine, the weather is hot, I am well’’ Adam cut his father off, the sudden outburst a shock to both of them as he stepped back slightly, eyes falling to the ground as a soft thud echoed the quiet stable.  
‘’We can delay our travels for one last day to insure rest for my own son and yours’’ The traveler spoke out as Adam turned his eyes towards him,   
‘’Sir, I can prepare your horses with care, I do not need rest nor do I feel unwell’’ Adam told him as he tried to keep his voice polite and eyes away from the man’s son.   
‘’May I?’’ Letting a small breath out as the traveler stepped forward, Adam dropped his eyes and stepped forward again, hands clasped behind his back as the traveler’s hand touched against his cheek before his touch moved to his forehead, ‘’you do have a fever son’’ The man spoke out before Adam turned to stare towards his father before back again.

For the first time, Adam turned his back and walked away from his father and their guests, the rudeness new to him as he stepped back out in to the bright sunlight and started to walk away from the stable, a small burn growing against his chest where the claw marks were as he slowed and brought his hands to his head, the heels of his palms pressing against his temples slightly.   
‘’You should listen to our fathers’’ Spinning around, Adam felt everything go dizzy before he focused on the boy, the red hood up over his head again, face shadowed as the dark haired boy shook his head and took a few steps back.  
‘’Stay away from me’’ The eldest Lambert spoke out as the traveler’s son stepped closer again, fingers holding on to the cloak on one side which had Adam’s eyes watching before he turned his eyes away again.  
‘’You will need me, tomorrow night is another full moon, the month of September has two close together and come tomorrow you will need me’’ The boy spoke out before he turned back towards the stables.

Hiding the rest of the day in his home, the dark haired boy paced back and forth across his bedroom floor, the bedroom window open and letting the cool air in against his heated body as he turned back once again and walked towards it, hands flat against the wood as he stared out towards the woods, deep inside his body, Adam had the erg to climb out and run through the trees despite the danger it would bring.   
Reaching his hand up, Adam moved away from the window and pulled his shirt to the side and stared down at the claw marks which still looked nasty and deep apart from the faint pink around each small point of broken skin.  
‘’Adam, father said you were not feeling well’’ Dropping his shirt back in to place again, he turned to see his younger brother stood watching. **  
**‘’Father is over thinking again’’ He smiled out as he crossed his room and settled on his bed, ‘’for I am well’’ He told Neil who frowned but nodded slowly, ‘’go now, gather your books and we can start where we had finished last time’’ Adam spoke as his brother nodded and quickly left again.  
Moving back on the bed, Adam let a breath out, a hand running across his forehead before he wiped it across his shirt, he could feel himself starting to get a little hotter before he stood and crossed back over to the window, leaning his forehead against the edge, the dark haired boy closed his eyes and let the breeze call him off before footsteps moved closer and he turned to see his brother walking back in, arms with his book before Adam noticed the sheepish look on his brother’s face. **  
**‘’Father…father asked me to bring Thomas along too’’ His brother said  quietly as the boy stepped in behind his brother, brown eyes looking towards him again with concern which Adam turned away with and gave a single nod.  
‘’Fine, just…just open where we had stopped’’ Adam breathed out as he rubbed his temple slightly again as his footsteps brought him closer to his bed. ****  
‘’Adam are you sure you are well, you look pale’’ Neil spoke out which caused him to turn towards where he was stood by the doorway still, the traveler’s son a step closer and eyes on him again before they fell to his chest and he brought his hand up to press against his chest before he turned away, a slight burn running through his body before the eldest Lambert boy felt his knees give out, body falling forward suddenly as a voice yelled out.

‘’No…a wet cloth quickly…cold’’ A voice spoke out as Adam slowly felt the world shift back again, the warmth of his body burning making a small noise leave his lips before a soothing touch was against his forehead, ‘’be still, it will be okay in a second’’ The same voice spoke out again as footsteps moved around them and Adam realized that he was laid on something soft, no doubt it belonged to his bed. Feeling a cold cloth get pressed to the sides of his neck before laying across his forehead, the eldest Lambert boy already could tell that it was soothing the burn as his eyes slowly blinked open to see bright ones above before they dulled to the deep brown again.  
‘’You-’’ He started to say as the boy shook his head.   
‘’Quiet, save your strength’’ He whispered softly, fingertips touching against his cheek before Adam’s eyes closed again.  
What felt like only minutes seemed to be longer when Adam heard voices speaking quietly to each other reached his ears before as a hand pressed against his forehead again, a sigh escaping beside him, ‘’it’s coming quicker than we thought, come morning we are to ride out to our village with you, we can help you there in ways we can’t do here’’ The voice whispered close to his ear before the dark hair boy felt lips press to his temple, a sharp burn shooting through his body before  a hand rested over the claw marks on his covered chest.


	5. Darkness embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for anyone who is still reading this fic...you are crazy! I mean it, you are crazy for wanting to read this when I don't even know what is going on...but yeah if you are still reading then thank you as well because you are crazy and I love you for that. ^^ 
> 
> But to say that, there is only two more chapters to go on this fic and there is going to be a VERY BIG twist...well I hope it seems like a very big twist because I only decided to do it as I have no idea where to lead this fic too and if I didn't do this then there probably would be a chance that this fic would either a) Be deleted or b) Never get finished.
> 
> So thank you again if you are still reading, big love and hugs to you guys <3

* * *

 

True to the whispered words, Adam found himself being helped up on to the horse of the traveler’s son early the next morning, his hands being moved to the reins to hold before there was a body shifting up and behind his own. The burning sensation was still running through his body as arms wrapped around his waist and took the reins from his hands.  
‘’Please look after my boy’’ Blinking slightly, Adam let his mind clear enough to turn to see his father talking to the traveler who rested his hand against his father’s shoulder and nodded.  
‘’He will in the best care, do not fret friend’’ The traveler spoke out before his father was turning to him and pressing his hand against his, a small pouch nestled between.  
‘’Keep safe Adam, use it if you need to protect yourself’’ His father told him as Adam nodded slightly.  
‘’I’ll be fine father, you see’’’ He tried to grin out before he was leaning to the other side and coughing, the pain flaring up from the claw marks on his chest. Feeling the hand of the travelers son on his back, Adam felt some of the burn fade away before he was being pulled back up, the red cloak being wrapped around him a little.  
‘’Thomas, ride now and quickly for the day will quickly turn in to night’’ The traveler’s father spoke out as arms tightened around Adam’s waist.  
‘’No’’ Adam breathed out as his moved his hands,  
‘’Adam you must go’’ His father spoke out as the boy shook his head.  
‘’Mother…I want to see mother first’’ He breathed out as his eyes met his fathers, ‘’I fear I would not get another chance if something was to happen’’ He whispered before his father was turning to look towards the traveler and back again.  
‘’Very well son, but you cannot stay long’’ His father told him as he nodded. ‘’Take him, to the small church at the other end of the village, I will meet you there’’ His father told the travelers son.

Arms tight around him, Adam felt the horse beneath start to move as a hand came up to pull the hood of his cloak over his head in protection from the wind and dirt which would get trampled up from the horse’s hooves. As they rode, the eldest Lambert boy felt the strength behind him in the son of the traveler, his small frame hiding it as he kept his arms tight around his body and in control of the horse.  
‘’We are here’’ Hearing the whispered words beside him, Adam felt the slight burn fade again before he was getting helped down from the horse, his father by his side again as he wrapped an arm around his son’s waist the moment his feet touched the ground.  
‘’Would it not be easier to ask his mother to come out to him’’ The traveler asked as Eber started to walk Adam closer to the church.  
‘’Father I am fine, let me be alone with her for a few moments’’ Adam whispered, his blue eyes turning to look up at his father which had Eber breathing out and nodding with a kiss to his forehead and a hand cupping his jaw before he was letting go and taking a step back.  
‘’His mother died many years ago with my youngest son’s birth’’ Eber told the Traveler, Ron he had come to know him by, ‘’My Neil was a few hours old when she passed’’  
‘’Im truly sorry to hear’’ Ron told Eber, a gentle hand on his shoulder as they watched Adam move through different stones before he was reaching out, his hand curling around a branch of a tree as he carefully kneeled, his other hand rising up to push the cloak of his head.  
Turning away to give his son some privacy, Eber glanced towards the boy sat on his horse still, the reins tight in his hands and red cloak over his head as he stared towards the woods near the church.  
‘’How old is your boy?’’ Eber asked quietly as he turned to look at Ron who smiled.  
‘’He is twenty just turned and my pride’’ Ron smiled as he looked at his own son before he turned back, ‘’he is strong for how he looks and much a fighter as your own son has appeared to be so far, Thomas has always looked out for his family’’  
‘’And what of Lisa? I couldn’t but over hear when he first spoke about what happened that he feared not to see you and his mother along with her, is she his beloved?’’ Eber asked as Ron chuckled softly and shook his head.  
‘’No Lisa is Thomas’s sister, he loves her very dearly’’  
‘’Siblings, ah’’ Eber spoke out with a smile, ‘’our village was fearful for Neil and Adam when the news of Leila’s death had reached him, we all thought that he might grow to resent his brother for being born and for his mother dying but he surprised us all by caring and protecting him, he took on the roles in which their mother would’ve done like the teaching of him to read and write, Adam has been patient with him and it’s a beautiful sight to behold’’ Eber smiled.

Turning back to watch Thomas, Eber watched the way his eyes would travel over the woods before away again as he soothed a hand over the horses neck before brown eyes was turning as he turned his horse towards the tough outside of the fence on the other side of the church.  
‘’Forgive me for asking, but his hair, I’ve never seen it so fair and along with the cut’’ Eber spoke as Ron nodded with a smile.  
‘’Our village is not so behind as this one, we border a few miles from a close city and often have travelers passing through, my son himself has travelled to the city often with friends or alone, he came home one night with his hair cut in this way and kept it since’’ Ron told him as he nodded and watched as the boy moved from the steed with such a gentle grace. ‘’For his color, the sun has tainted it softly with her rays, he was born with a lock of beautiful brown before they slowly faded to this color in the past few years’’  
Hearing coughing, Eber turned quickly to see his own son leaning down slightly, his hand gripping the top of the small stone marking his mother’s grave before Ron was reaching out to lightly grip his elbow to stop him from moving as Thomas past them almost silently and moved through to where Adam knelt. ‘’Let him look after him now Eber, Thomas has a soothing way to help people feel relaxed’’ Ron spoke softly as Eber nodded and swallowed thickly.  
‘’My boy will be okay wouldn’t he, I care not to lose another member of my family before their time is due up’’ Eber asked as he turned brown eyes to look at Ron.  
‘’He will be fine, he is strong and once back in our village, we can help him fully, by the time we return in two weeks for the next gathering, your son will be fit and healthy.’’  
‘’Two weeks…are you sure’’ Eber asked quietly as he turned back to see Thomas’s red cloak fanned out around him and curled around his arm again.  
‘’I am sure, there’s not need to be worried’’

Walking with the boy’s help, Adam paused beside his father, his hand reaching out to hold his arm as blue eyes met his, unshed tears in them as Eber stepped forward and embraced him tightly.  
‘’Go now Adam, before the village wakes and night falls, my prays will be with you my son’’ His father whispered in to his ear as he nodded softly.  
‘’I shall miss you father’’ Adam breathed out as his father pulled away, a heavy hand on the back of his neck as he smiled weakly at him. ‘’tell Neil to not stop his teachings just because I am gone’’ Adam whispered out softly as his father placed his hands on either side of his face.  
‘’You brother will no slack Adam, do not worry, worry about yourself for once my beautiful boy, just be free’’ His father told him as he frowned slightly.  
‘’Father’’  
‘’Indulge in your interest my son, I know this village holds none for you’’ He whispered as Adam’s eyes widened slightly.  
‘’Father I cannot, that is going against everything’’ Adam coughed out, his body doubling slightly before strong arms gripped him again.  
‘’Come, we need to ride and leave the woods before dusk’’ The traveler spoke out. Feeling a set of arms leave him, Adam rested his head against the shoulder beside him before he was being gently shaken ‘’Climb up Adam’’ The travelers voice said softly as his son sat up on his horse appeared in front of him, letting himself be helped up, Adam reached up and pulled his cloak up over his head with trembling hands before he rested back against the blond boy’s body.  
‘’You will be safe with me’’ He whispered in to Adam’s ear which sent a chill through his spine, the spike of pain flaring up at the claw marks on his chest had him doubling over and coughing as a hand came up to press against his chest, another gripping his shoulder to stop him from falling before Adam felt himself being pulled back carefully.  
Letting his body be cradled against the slightly smaller frame, Adam could feel the slight fever starting to run through his body again, his eyes closing against the sky which was starting to grow bright as muffled sounds of the village waken up reached his ears.  
‘’Thomas ‘’  
‘’Father’’ The chest Adam was leaning against moved slightly with the single word before a brief moment past and he felt the arms around him pull up, the horse turning. For a short moment, Adam felt the wind passing cool his skin before the horse beneath turned and shadows falling over his closed eyes had it dropping away.

He had finally entered the woods he was warned against.

‘’Thomas, how is he?’’ Hearing his father’s voice, Thomas turned away from the path ahead of them and looked down at the farmer’s son who was heavy against him, his eyes closed and hair damp against his forehead. Moving the reins over in to one hand, Thomas raised his now free one and rested it against the boy’s forehead with a frown.  
‘’Resting but the fever is still high, it should’ve dropped away by now’’ Thomas spoke out as his brown eyes moved to his father who nodded, his own horse walking the worn path next to his.  
‘’Are you sure that it has taken, it could just be a fever’’ His father asked, his eyes looking towards the farmers son as Thomas looked back down, his hand fallen to push the boy’s cloak and shirt away before his fingers moved over the marks on his chest  
‘’They are deep but healed quickly’’ Thomas spoke out as he lightly touched at the claw marks again, the touch making the boy shift slightly, pain distorting over his face before it settled again. ‘’his scent has changed father, he will adapt quickly’’ Thomas told his father before he turned back to the boy and pulled his shirt back across and his cloak in place.  
‘’You were careless Thomas’’ His father spoke out as he took hold of the reins again tightly. ‘’you should never of gone there the first night’’  
‘’Father I do know. I could not stop him from going’’ Thomas spoke out, his voice rough slightly as he tightened his arms around the boy and pressed his heels in to the horses side as his eyes glanced up in the break of trees to see the sun high in the sky.  
‘’Thomas, you need to control him’’ His father warned as he turned back to stare, ‘’you do not know how hard it was for me to pass through and act as if I had lost my only son in the woods they fear’’ Ron warned as Thomas sighed, ‘’I hadn’t noticed how close it was to the moon…foolish of me to let you come with me’’ Ron muttered to himself as Thomas threw his eyes towards his father and back to the boy again.

Riding in silence, Thomas spent his time between watching the path as they rode and watching the boy, Adam he had remembered him being called as he rested, he could sense the slight change within his body, the fever running high and getting ready for the change which would happen, watching as the eyes which he knew was blue moved around under his lids, the fast pace of his heart in his chest which Thomas could feel through his back and against his own chest.

.o0o.

Around him, Adam could hear muffled voices, things being moved around before the feeling of soft cloth over his skin and a soft mattress under his body met his senses. Blinking his eyes open softly, Adam glanced around to see lightly colored walls, the windows wide open as he slowly turned his head to the other side to see a wide range of furniture before a soft smell reached his nose. Sitting up slowly, the bed covers fell around Adam’s waist, his blue eyes following the white material before there was a scratching sound, turning, Adam jumped as he noticed the large wolf sat in the corner of the room the room. Backing up slightly Adam swallowed and scrambled away further, his body falling from the bed as the wolf rose to its paws and stepped forward.  
‘’Stay away from me’’ Adam breathed out, his heart crashing against his chest as he felt the wall hit against his back, turning his eyes slightly, he glanced around him for anything he could pick up before he turned back to see the wolf stepping around the bed. Moving along the wall to try and put more space between himself and the wolf, hitting against a unit. Adam glanced down quickly to see a small candlestick before he wrapped his hands around it and pulled it around in front of him. ‘’please’’ He whispered out as the wolf kept moving closer, ‘’just don’t hurt me’’

Tightening his hands around the candlestick, Adam breathed out slightly as the wolf paused, its head tilting before he was stepping forward again, a low sound leaving it’s snout as Adam jumped and swung the stick, hearing the loud yelp as it caught the wolf’s head, Adam jumped back as the door of the room swung open to see the traveler standing there, his eyes wide before a women appeared and the wolf quickly ran past them.  
‘’Adam’’ Hearing and seeing the traveler walk closer, he softly reached out, his hands showing that he was safe before they were wrapping around Adams own hands before he took the stick form him. ‘’its okay, everything’s okay’’ He told him softly before the quick breathes started to appear and Adam sunk down the wall, his heart crashing against his chest, eyes shut tightly.  
‘’This is not real…this is not real’’ Adam whispered to himself, ‘’im just dreaming and I will wake up and this is nothing but a dream’’ He kept repeating to himself before there was a loud curse and Adam’s eyes flashed open.  
‘’It’s okay Adam, do you remember where you are?’’ The traveler asked as he stared at the elder man and shook his head quickly, blue eyes darting form him to the women stood in the doorway before back again, the silence stretching between them again before there was another yelp from somewhere and Adam jumped. ‘’Son, you had a fever and we brought you back to our village to help you, we couldn’t help you in your home village’’ The traveler told him. ‘’we have treated you and kept the fever at bay, but you should still rest, your body is still getting used to the changes you went through’’  
‘’Changes…what changes’’ Adam asked confused. ‘’I don’t feel any different’’  
‘’you wont son, not for a while but things will start changing’’ The traveler spoke out as Adam tried to slow his breathing.  
‘’I want to go home…I just want to go back home to my father’’ He whispered out, ‘’I am fine, I do not need looking after’  
‘’I understand Adam that you wish to return home to what you know, but you are to stay with us until the next return to your village’’

Looking up as footsteps came walking closer to the room, Adam noticed the traveler stand and turn just as his son came walking in.  
‘’Thomas’’ The man spoke out as he moved closer, his hands moving to the boy’s jaw and tilting his head slightly to look at the gash which was across his cheek,  
‘’Do no fret father, it does not hurt any more’’ Thomas spoke out before his brown eyes met Adam’s blue ones sharply.  
‘’I told you to wait until he was ready’’ The guy spoke out.  
‘’Ron dear, Thomas knows that but you know his caring soul’’ The women spoke out and Adam turned to look at her as she walked across the room and smiled at Adam as she offered her hand, ‘’come dear, you must be hungry if not, at least thirsty’’ She spoke out as he looked up, her eyes soft and caring, eyes of an mother which had Adam’s heart skipping a beat, the memory of his own mother flashing through his mind as he swallowed slightly and raised his hand in to hers gently. Getting to his feet, Adam looked towards the two males before back to the women as she smiled and squeezed his hand softly.  
Letting her lead him past the other two and in to the hall, Adam looked around at the things around him before he turned back to look at the hallway ahead of him, their home was larger than his own, the walls a smoother wood and colored a white before the floor was harder planks and not harsh underfoot like he was used too. From ahead, Adam could hear soft words being sung, no tune held as the women guided him in to a large room which was brightly lit by a lamp coming down from the center of the ceiling.  
‘’Oh no honey, don’t stare at the light, it will hurt your eyes’’ The women told him as he brought his eyes away and blinked a few times, black dots in his vision before they cleared and he looked at her.  
‘’It’s brighter than a candle or oil’’ He commented softly.  
‘’Of course it is, what else do you think electricity is?’’ Another female voice spoke out before Adam jumped and turned to see another woman stood near a stove.  
‘’Lisa now, hush, you know Adam is from the village deeper in to the woods two and a half days from here’’ She scorned before turning back to him, ‘’don’t worry about my daughter, you can ask any questions you like when you like,’’ Nodding slightly,  he let himself be pulled towards a table being sat down again.  
‘’So you’re the one who hit my brother’’ Lisa spoke out and Adam looked up confused again.  
‘’Lisa, enough’’ The older women spoke out before Lisa turned and looked towards her,  
‘’Oh, im sorry, forgive me Adam, I often run my mouth when it’s not needed’’ She giggled before her hands was busy stirring a pot again.

Finishing his second bowl of soup, Adam couldn’t help but blush slightly when Dia…the older women’s name he had come to learn smiled at him and asked if he would like another.  
‘’Do you not mind?’’ He asked before she laughed softly and cupped his chin with a smile.  
‘’You are a growing boy Adam, you need all the meat you can eat to help your growth’’ She told him, a glimmer in her eyes which had him smiling at her softly before she pressed a kiss to his forehead and was moving back to the stove again and re filling his bowl, the large chunks of meat clear as they fell in had Adam swallowing slightly, he hadn’t realized how hungry he had been and the first taste of the meat had been nothing like he had ever tasted before, the flavor sharp and salty before it faded away with the taste of the vegetables in the soup.  
Finished and finally full, Adam watched as the two women moved around the kitchen, every so often sharing a look between them before he would glance down when their sight turned towards him.  
‘’Thomas, I will not let you do this so early’’ Hearing a raised voice slightly, Adam jumped and turned his head to see the blonde boy walking in to the kitchen, his steps stopping the moment his brown eyes met Adam’s before he was turning to look at his father who leaned down to whisper in to his ear.  
‘’Father’’ Thomas whispered out before his father’s grip moved to his elbow to turn his son, dropping his eyes slightly, Adam found them locking on to Thomas’s side where his shirt had fallen away to revel four long and jaggered lines which he knew was scars. Blushing and looking away quickly as a pale hand came up to pull his shirt across, Adam stared down at the table in front of him before up at the footsteps which came closer.  
‘’Let’s get you back to bed Adam, you still need to rest’’ Dia whispered softly as he nodded, whatever was going on was to do with the travelers family and his son and it had nothing to do with Adam as he took Dia’s hand again and let her lead him away, passing Thomas, Adam let his eyes rise slightly to see him already staring before they dropped away quickly again and he watched his feet with each step he took.

_Hearing the creaking of a floorboard, Adam let a heavy breath out before he was turning on to his side, eyes opening briefly in the dark before closing again as silence settled around him. From the open window, the breeze blew softly, the air just the right side of cold to be comfortable before the creak sounded again and Adam frowned._   
_Along with his own breathing, Adam could hear something else, another breath being taken and let out again as footsteps moved closer to the bed in which he was laid on._   
_‘’I am fine’’ Adam mumbled out lightly, his voice filled with sleep he was slowly slipping back in to as he moved, the covers falling a little further down his body before they were being dragged back up again, a wet brush moving across his arm before it moved away again and he huffed out softly. ‘’wont let the monsters eat Neil’’ Adam mumbled, face in a frown as a huffed breath blew warm breath across his forearm and on to his neck slightly._

_Feeling a change in the air before the softness as someone sat on the edge of his bed, Adam shifted slightly and turned on to his back as fingers combed through his hair and lightly traced along his jaw. Despite the touch tickling his skin, it was soft and slow, almost as if the person was trying to map out his skin, freckle to freckle before it slipped down to his chest and inside the open part of the night shirt he was wearing, rough fingertips pressing across his chest before they paused and he breathed out deeply._   
_The touch was that of a male, Adam knew that even in his half asleep state, his fingers dragging down over smooth skin and tracing small crescents in his skin softly, hushed whispers in the room before lips touched to the side of his jaw, soft and warm, dry._   
_Adam wanted to wake himself up fully as he breathed out a little quicker, the coolness of the room felt slightly heavy around him as the lips moved from his jaw and placed another dry kiss to the corner of his mouth, their breath tickling his skin and hot as fingers traced over the crescents a little harder._   
_‘’Trust’’ The word was whispered out as lips covered his and fingernails dug down in to the healing wounds, pain flaring through his body before he found himself panting slightly, the touch gone before a rough tongue dragged along the skin of his neck, pulling a weak sound from it as it dragged lower and over the re-opened wounds._

Sitting up quickly, Adam panted heavily in to the dark room, his mind clouded as heat surrounded him from all angles, the feeling of it itching under his skin had him gritting his teeth as his head turned towards the soft creak, seeing the window closed, Adam pushed the sheets away and turned.  
The moment he stood, Adam felt the room spin before he was falling to his knees with a  cry of pain as his shoulder and arm throbbed and heat spread through his body again.  
‘’Adam’’ Hearing his name be called out, Adam whimpered slightly as the person placed their hands against his shoulders to pull him up slightly and back on to the bed where he breathed heavily.  
‘’Hot’’ He breathed out as a wet cloth was pressed to his forehead, ‘’too hot…it’s too hot’’ He cried out.  
‘’Open the window’’ Another voice spoke, this time it was from beside him as footsteps echoed and there was a crack, almost like the window had been opened before cool air came rushing in to the room and he arched at the feeling as it touched his body. ‘’Shh now, it’s okay’’ The voice whispered, the cloth from his forehead being removed before he felt the touch of it down the side of his face before it moved down his neck.  
‘’Still too hot’’ Adam groaned as he felt heat spread through his body from the point on his chest as another touch pressed against his forehead.  
‘’Go now, leave him to me to tend’’ Hearing a third voice, Adam whimpered again before there was a soft thud and rough fingertips was touching against his forehead, the burn fading slightly at the contact before it was trailed down his cheek. ‘’its okay Adam, just breath through it’’ The voice whispered, ‘’it will be over soon, I promise, don’t fight against the darkness when it comes, just let it embrace you’’

Letting another small cry leave his lips, Adam felt his eyes open as he stared up in to the dark room, his breath labored before he squeezed them shut again, body arching up off the bed before a hand was pushing him back down again and slipping between the night shirt and his skin to rub soothing circles in to his chest and side while the other pressed against his forehead.  
‘’Embrace the darkness when it comes Adam’’ The voice whispered out against his ear, ‘’it will sooth the pain and take the heat away’’  
‘’Want it to stop’’ Adam breathed out heavily as another wave rippled through his body  
‘’We can’t stop it Adam, the wolf chose you’’ The words were whispered against his ear, ‘’you are strong, you can fight this through…we had to wait until you were ready, had to wait until you were at your strongest, the wolf always knows, he knows you are the one’’  
‘’Please’’ Adam whimpered, ‘’just end it…end me’’ He begged.  
‘’Never Adam, never say that’’ The voice whispered pained, ‘‘never ask for that, it hurts the wolf, it hurts both of us’’ Trying to swallow past the pain, Adam focused on the voice beside him as it continued to whisper softly in to his ear, each word getting more numb and distant as darkness started to creep in from around him, the pain was starting to fade away.

With the touch of lips against his one last time, Adam let the darkness embrace his body.


	6. Chapter 6

Around him, he could smell something sweet and almost sickly as his eyes slowly blinked open to a soft light, the soft breeze of a gentle wind had him turning his head ever so slowly as he blinked his vision clear again to see the traveler’s son near the window, his hands folding clothing up before Adam let his eyes close again.   
The next time Adam awoke, it was to bright light flooding in to the room which he was alone in as he carefully sat up and stared towards the window when he heard the sound of laughter and birds. Pushing the bed covers away, Adam let his blue eyes trail down over his body as he carefully swung around to place his feet on the cold floor.  
‘’He already knows me’’ A voice spoke out and Adam jumped slightly before he looked up, the voices sounding so clear had Adam frowning to himself.   
‘’Thomas, the boy still doesn’t, you have to tread carefully’’ Pushing to his feet, Adam felt the room spin slightly before it settled again and he carefully stepped towards the open window to see a view of the woods, the same want to go walking through them pulled at something in his chest as he swallowed and placed his hand to the window frame. As much as he wanted to walk through the woods, Adam also wanted to go home to his father and brother, he missed them both greatly and he wanted to get back to normal instead of being so weak.

‘’Adam’’ Turning, Adam saw that he was still alone in the room before he turned back to the window and caught a glimpse of something moving through the trees, ‘’come and play with me’’ The same voice whispered out, despite not knowing it, Adam felt a sense of trust with it along with warmth as he stepped closer to the window again, his hands moving up to the frame.   
‘’Adam’’ Hearing another voice from behind him, the dark haired boy jumped and turned quickly to see the traveler and his son stood by the doorway, their eyes watching him.  
‘’I…I was just looking out the window’’ He breathed out slightly, eyes catching on the blonde boy as he glanced at his father and stepped closer to Adam before he was moving beside him, eyes watching the woods before he turned back.  
‘’Spirits of the wolf’’ He muttered out quietly,   
‘’Come now Adam, let’s eat’’ The traveler spoke out before he was turning and heading back out the room again, his son following slowly.   
‘’What did you mean by spirits of the wolf?’’ Adam asked as he took a small step forward, his blue eyes watching the boy as he paused and turned to look at him.  
‘’Spirit’s of the wolf is what moves through those trees, they pick only the strongest before leading them to their mate, they come to people in their lucid dreams’’  
‘’Thomas’’   
‘’Coming father’’ The boy yelled back before he turned brown eyes back to Adam, ‘’are you coming?’’ He asked as Adam swallowed slightly, the scent of something sweet reaching his nose again had him stepping forward.   
‘’What’s that smell’’ He asked, ‘’it’s so sweet…I’ve never smelt it before’’ Turning to see the boy staring at him with a slight smile, Adam took his outstretched hand before he was being led back through the home and to the kitchen once again where the older traveler was.  
‘’Ah, good lad, you will soon be strong with the meat you eat’’ He spoke out as he stood and picked a bowl up and turned to the cooking pot where he started to pour what looked like another type of soup in before he was coming back and placing it in front of him.  
‘’This is not it’’ He spoke out quietly as he stared down at the chunks of meat, his head tilted slightly with a frown.   
‘’Is not what son?’’ The traveler asked as Adam looked back up.   
‘’The sweet smell…I could smell it when I woke up the first time in early light’’ Adam told him. ‘’then I smelt it again just now and its still around’’

Watching as the traveler turned and looked towards his son as he sat at the table with his own meal, Adam swore that they were having an almost silent conversation between themselves before they were turning back to him with a soft smile.  
‘’Just eat your meat Adam’’ He told him as Adam looked down again.   
‘’Im not hungry really’’ He spoke out softly before glancing back up again.   
‘’I assure you that you are more hungry than you think, you have not eaten since you were last awake two days ago, my wife brought you in for soup before sending you back for more rest, the same night, your fever came back again and my son tended to you throughout the night’’ The man told him as he stared with wide eyes.   
‘’Two days’’ He spoke out as the traveler nodded and let his eyes lower as he started to eat.   
‘’Eat Adam, for you will need your strength’’ Turning to look at the boy, Adam found himself getting lost in brown eyes before they too fell and Adam swallowed slightly, his own eyes moving to the bowl as he slowly reached out and picked the spoon up.

.o0o.

‘’Your sister said I hit you’’ Adam spoke out as he turned to look at the travelers son, ‘’I can’t remember doing that’’ He whispered as brown eyes turned towards him and he dropped his own eyes again and frowned at the table. ‘’I am sorry for that’’  
‘’There is no need to be sorry’’ The boy spoke out before Adam heard the scrape of a chair and he looked up quickly to see the boy sitting next to him, brown eyes on his blue before Adam quickly looked towards the cheek he had seen an injury on.  
‘’It’s gone’’ He spoke out shocked slightly, his hand coming up before dropping again.   
‘’You can touch me if you wanted too’’ Thomas told him as Adam looked back before he swallowed slightly.   
‘’Will you close your eyes?’’ He asked as a small tilt curled the boy’s lips as he nodded and slipped his eyes shut. Raising his hand, Adam glanced back to Thomas’s closed eyes still before back to his cheek where he carefully moved his hand closer and brushed his thumb over warm skin, smelling the sweet smell again, Adam tried to ignore it as he changed his thumb for a finger and brushed it over his cheek bone in wonder at how a graze could heal so finely in only two days.

‘’May I ask a question so personal?’’ Thomas spoke out, spooking Adam slightly yet still keeping his eyes closed as Adam touched him.   
‘’Yes, but I may not answer’’ Adam told him as Thomas nodded, his skin sliding across Adam’s rough fingertips from working on the farm.   
‘’What did your father mean by being free and indulge in your interests?’’ Thomas asked as Adam paused, his blue eyes wide as he stared at the blonde boy, ‘’for he said that your village held none for you’’  
‘’I do not remember what you are talking about’’ Adam spoke out softly as he moved his hand away and turned away from the boy slightly.  
‘’You told him that you could not, that it was going against everything’’ Thomas spoke out in a low voice which had Adam turning back to look at him, his heart crashing against his chest as he quickly moved back and away from the table and chair. ‘’Adam’’ Thomas spoke out as he stood and Adam moved himself backwards until he felt himself back in to a wall.   
‘’Your…your eyes are different’’ Adam spoke out as he swallowed deeply, the sweet and sickly smell coming back strongly had Adam breathing out heavily as Thomas stepped forward.  
‘’I am still me Adam, see I walk on two legs and I have two arms, I speak with the same voice’’ Thomas spoke out as he moved closer still and Adam glanced around him before the images of himself doing the same when he was confronted by the wolf in the bedroom, the candlestick and hitting the wolf, the way the wolf ran out the room and the traveler and his wife didn’t flinch, the yelp which came and then Thomas with the graze flashed through Adam’s mind quickly as he gasped.   
‘’No…no…no that’s not true, it can’t be true’’ He breathed out as he slipped down the wall and away from Thomas again, his eyes darting around before he quickly moved back and started to run back towards the bedroom before the sight of a partly opened door to outside caught his attention and he turned towards it.

Feeling a heavy weight slam in to him from behind and knockin him to the ground, Adam cried out slightly before he felt the wet nuzzle of a nose in to the side of his neck, the slight keening sound leaving his lips had him shocked and surprised as well as the animal on his back as the weight shifted and he felt a rough lick against his neck.   
Hearing the heavy footsteps moving around him before the sound of the door shutting, Adam curled himself slightly, an arm moving to rest over his head as he tried to calm his breathing, to try and clear his mind of the impossible and that the travelers family had a pet, had a dog which he hadn’t known about.  
Feeling the wet nose again, Adam jumped and quickly spun away and over to see the same large wolf stood in front of the door before he stepped closer and Adam backed away on his hands again. He could feel a tug inside his chest which confused him slightly, the sweet and sickly scent back as he tried to glance around without taking his eyes of the wolf that was moving closer to him with each step of large paws.

Realizing that the wolf had been guiding him back in to the bedroom again, Adam moved to his feet quickly and made towards the still open window before the loud growl had him stopping and shivering slightly, the sound running through his body before he closed his eyes and breathed out.  
Feeling the nudge against his legs, Adam opened his eyes and jumped quickly again when he noticed how close the wolf was. Moving back to the bed where the wolf was guiding him, Adam sat down and pulled his legs up quickly which seemed to please the wolf as he brushed his head up against Adam’s knee.   
‘’Thomas’’ Hearing his father’s voice calling for his son, Adam glanced towards the door before his attention was turning back to the wolf again as it jumped up on to the bed.  
‘’Good wolf…’’ Adam breathed out as he inched back slightly, ‘’stay there wolf…no…what are you doing’’ Adam breathed out as the wolf moved closer again, it’s jaws opening and moving around his ankle had Adam squeezing his eyes shut, ready for the pain before the quickly snapped open again as he felt his leg get tugged down before released again and repeated with his other.  
Watching the wolf as it rose up on to the bed more, Adam swallowed deeply and watched with surprise as the wolf lowered himself down over Adam’s lower body, his head resting across his lap and snout pressed against his hip where he let a small rumble out which almost sounded like a purr before Adam swallowed.

He was confused, half of his mind told him to run while the other half told him to stay, that this was where he belonged, with the wolf. Breathing out, Adam slowly brought his hand up and settled it on top of the wolf before he let his fingers sink in to thick fur when the wolf didn’t stir.  
Feeling his own heartbeat return back to normal again inside his chest, Adam breathed out before the wolf was raising its head and nudging Adam’s hand which had blue eyes turning to stare in to golden ones.

.o0o.

‘’Thomas’’ Hearing the hiss of the name, Adam stirred softly against the warmth which was along the front of his body, his arm curled around and fingers sunk deep in to fur while his forehead rested against a strong shoulder. Letting his hand slide away slightly, Adam shifted in the bed before he was turning over on to his other side as the bed behind him shifted slightly.   
‘’Father’’ Thomas’s voice whispered out as Adam pulled the covers closer and buried his face in to the pillow and tried to ignore the voices.  
‘’What are you doing-‘’  
‘’He isn’t afraid anymore’’ Both Thomas and his father started to say at the same time before Adam let a soft sigh out, the room coming and going back out of focus as he felt himself start falling back to sleep again.

Shifting a while later, Adam was half aware of the warmth which curled around his back before a cold snout was pressing in to the side of his neck and he let a small sound out before he was turning and curling in to the wolf’s body, fingers buried back in to the thick fur.


	7. Dream Team

Groaning loudly, Adam pushed the fur blanket away as he slowly blinked his eyes open to the dimly lit room he was in, the wooden walls seemed to push in on him before pain flared up his side and he groaned slightly and leaned back again.   
Turning his head to the side slowly to try and stop the pounding from getting worse, Adam took in the lit fire place which looked like it needed a new log or two on before there was a door opening and closing again before footsteps echoed through the small hall and he turned to see a figure in red come walking in, logs in their arms before he was kneeling and stoking the fire up again, the sudden brightness causing Adam to breath out and turn his head away again before there was gentle fingertips against his temple, soothing the pain away.  
‘’Hey, you’re awake’’ Recognizing Tommy’s voice, Adam slowly blinked his eyes open again and looked up at the man he loved with a small smile.   
‘’What happened’’ He asked before he went to move but was stopped by Tommy pushing him back down softly by his shoulders.   
‘’We went out for a hike a couple of days ago, you must of gotten spooked by something and lost your footing’’ Tommy told him with a gentle sweep of his fingers through Adam’s hair, ‘’you fell down an embankment, scared the shit out of me dude’’ He chuckled.   
‘’How did we get back here’’ Adam asked with a small frown as he tried to remember everything.   
‘’When I managed to climb down and get to you, you were coming around again and you managed to walk with my help back to the cabin before passing out again, shit Adam, I was so worried, you kept getting a fever and it wouldn’t go away, if it never broke yesterday, I was nearly ready to call for help to get you some real medical attention’’ Tommy told him, the worry clear in his voice as Adam smiled softly and reached up to curl his fingers around Tommy’s.

A while later after Tommy had helped Adam to sit up on the couch and moved back to the fire that Adam had noticed what Tommy was wearing and he couldn’t help but frown before the blonde was turning to look at him with concern.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked before Adam nodded slowly.   
‘’Where did you get that from’’ Adam asked as he took in the red cloak which was tied neatly around Tommy’s neck, the hood flat against his back before it ran down and over his small frame.  
‘’This thing…oh I had it packed’’ Tommy admitted with a sheepish grin, ‘’my mom made it for me years ago and I thought it would fit in perfectly with our whole cabin in the woods get away’’ He smirked, teeth full and bright in the fire light before he was standing and walking back to Adam again whose eyes never moved from Tommy’s body, ‘’why…do you like it?’’ He asked in a teasing voice.   
‘’I had a dream about it’’ Adam whispered, ‘’had a dream about us…but it was strange, weird even’’ He frowned as Tommy paused and cocked his head slightly to look at him.   
‘’How do you mean?’’   
‘’I don’t know…it was like we were back a long time ago and lived in two different villages’’ Adam shrugged as he frowned, the memory of the dream starting to grow faint the more he tried to remember, ‘’but you had that cape on…you and your father was from the village other and came to mine for food every two weeks, like to help along or something’’ He frowned before Tommy was unclasping the cloak and folding it over the arm of the chair before he was moving back and curling up beside Adam on the couch, his fingers find Adams and curling around them warmly.  
‘’That doesn’t sound so strange’’ Tommy told him as Adam shook his head and watched the flames in the fire pit.   
‘’That wasn’t the strange thing’’ Adam told him, his blue eyes glancing up at Tommy before down again, ‘’in my dream, you had that red cloak and these really vivid eyes which seemed to flash golden’’ He frowned, ‘’but they were really beautiful but I had these dreams but they weren’t dreams but more like…I don’t know, but whatever happened, happened really, like the second time I had been sleeping in the barn and this wolf was there and it caught me with its claws.’’  
‘’Wait a wolf?’’ Tommy asked as Adam looked up at him, pausing briefly as he took notice of Tommy’s eyes in the fire light, they had almost looked the same golden color of the wolf before he blinked his thoughts away and nodded.  
‘’Yeah…it was strange really, its like I came down under some illness and I was taken back to the village you came from and it was like your family nursed me back to health but it was weird, like you would all look at me strangely’’ Adam shrugged out,   
‘’What else happened Adam?’’ Tommy asked as a warm hand slipped over his and held it softly, soft hair touching against his shoulder which had Adam smiling softly.   
‘’Umm, apparently after the first time I woke up, I ate and slept for another two days, the fever I had came back or something but you were there whispering that things would be okay and that I should just embrace the darkness when it came and not to fight it’’ Adam half shrugged so not to dislodge Tommy who was silent against his shoulder, ‘’Oh not to mention, the first time I woke up was to the same wolf in the room and I hit it with a candle stick’’ Adam frowned which had Tommy laughing slightly before he was bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.

‘’I could almost picture you doing that’’’ Tommy giggled which made Adam smile, the sound warming him as he stroked his thumb along Tommy’s hand and rested his cheek against his hair with a gentle sigh.  
‘’We ate together before talking’’ Adam whispered after a space of silence. ‘’your eyes turned that golden color again and there was this sort of sweet and sickly smell in the air, it wasn’t the first time I had smelt It but that was confusion’’ Adam told him, ‘’I don’t know what happened but I was heading back to the bedroom and I guess I went to go to the door outside when the wolf came out of no where and seemed to move me back in to the bedroom and I think we just ended up cuddling on the bed together, I can’t really remember, my mind is a little hazy’’  
‘’You ended up in bed with what sounds like a werewolf in the shape of me…should I be worried Adam’’ Tommy teased, warmth and a teasing tone laced in his tone which had a slight shiver run through Adams body before he laughed.

.o0o.

Waken slowly again, Adam took in the image of Tommy knelt beside the fire again, his hands carefully pushing another log on to it before he was pushing up and brushing his hands off on his jeans, his shoulders rolling before he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.  
‘’When did you sleep last’’ Adam asked, his voice tinted with sleep still slightly before Tommy jumped and turned to look towards him.   
‘’I got a hour or two yesterday’’ Tommy told him as he walked over and knelt on the floor beside Adam and ran his long fingers through his dark hair before Adam frowned slightly.  
‘’You said a few days ago…where’s the rest of the band?’’ Adam asked knowing that the cabin get away was just to take a break from reality and relax and get to know each other again.   
‘’Oh…um’’ Hearing Tommy’s slight stutter, Adam took in the pale look over Tommy’s face before he noticed the soft blush starting to tiny the tops of his ears. ‘’I told them…um, I told them not to come’’ Tommy spoke quickly as Adam slowly pushed himself up on to his elbows.   
‘’What do you mean’’  
‘’I told them not to come because I wanted to talk to you’’   
‘’Talk to me…Tommy…what’s wrong? You’re not leaving the band are you? Is it something I’ve done?’’ Adam suddenly asked before Tommy was shaking his head and squeezed Adam’s fingers from where he moved his hand and found it on the side of the couch.  
‘’I wanted to talk to you…to tell you something’’ Tommy breathed out, ‘’I didn’t think you would be ready and I was going to forget about it but then your dream…it all has started to click in to place for me and now I know for sure, I have to’’  
‘’Im not understanding’’ Adam whispered as he brought his hand up to run his fingers through the blondes hair before resting his fingertips against the back of his neck.   
‘’Everything...all the touches, the feelings I get when I look up and find you already watching me, the smiles you give me makes me feel all warm inside and when we just cuddle together, its like there’s nothing missing from my life, that im whole’’  
‘’What’s that got to do with my dream?’’  
‘’Everything…that sweet and sickly smell…that’s what true mates get when they find each other, the golden eyes…that’s their animal coming to the front, angry, arousal, strong emotions can cause the wolf to come to the surface, and the fact that you went from scared and hitting it to cuddling with it on a bed without fear just shows that you trusted it not to harm you and that you embraced that you were its mate’’

Staring at Tommy’s still form as Adam tried to understand everything which he just said, Adam shook his head before sitting up carefully, an arm moving around his waist as it throbbed before he dropped his knees down either side of Tommy’s body, hands touching his shoulders as Tommy let a shudder breath out.  
‘’You make it sound like more than a strange dream’’ Adam whispered softly,   
‘’because it is a more than a dream’’ Tommy breathed out, his hands fisting against his thighs before they were going flat.   
‘’Tommy’’ Adam whispered before he was leaning his he brown  and opening his eyes, his normal chocolate brown gone and letting a bright golden color shine through had Adam jumping backwards as Tommy turned to face him.   
‘’I can hear your heartbeat Adam, you’re panicking’’ Tommy whispered as he dropped his head slightly and took a deep breath. ‘’Im not going to hurt you, I wouldn’t hurt you ever, you’re my mate Adam, that’s why I told the others to stay away, I was going to tell you about the wolf, tell you how I felt’’  
‘’The other’s know’’ Adam asked shocked as Tommy’s head snapped back up quickly.  
‘’Yes’’  
‘’What…why, how?’’ He stuttered out before Tommy’s shoulder relaxed slightly.   
‘’They walked in on the wolf one night after a show, Ashley just kind of stared and laughed before Brian near enough shrieked and Rick…well I don’t know, he just kind of shrugged and walked out again.’’  
‘’I can’t believe you hid it from me’’ Adam whined slightly which had the gold flicker through Tommy’s eyes before he slowly edged forward and reached his hand out to touch against Tommy’s cheek.   
‘’You’re not angry with me?’’ Tommy asked with wide eyes.   
‘’More liked pissed that you never told me and that the others knew, but im glad it’s just me and you here’’ Adam whispered with a soft smile, ‘’im glad it was you here to look after me’’

Watching each other, Adam couldn’t help but smile back as Tommy’s lips curled up in to a rare smile which only Adam seemed to get before he was moving and sitting beside Adam fully, ‘’God I love how I can know when your lying or not’’ Tommy smirked out before he was surging forward and pressing his lips against Adam’s.  
Kissing Tommy back, Adam let his hands curl around Tommy’s neck and shoulder softly before he was pulling away with a heavy breath, a smile on his lips and eyes still closed.   
‘’Will you wolf out for me, it felt nice to cuddle in my dream’’ He whispered before Adam felt Tommy press soft kisses against his closed eyelids, an almost silent order to keep them closed before Tommy pulled away slightly but still close enough for Adam’s hands to be on him.

Feeling the change of fabric under his hands before thick fur greeted them, Adam breathed out and let his eyes open to meet the golden eyes of the wolf which had him swallowing and just staring at him.  
‘’You’re beautiful baby’’ Adam whispered which had Tommy leaning forward, a hot and rough tongue moving over his cheek which he laughed at before winched at the pull in his side. ‘’come on you lump, move so I can lay down again’’ Adam told Tommy as he went to move but soon found Tommy’s wolf pulling at his sleep pants and turned to head down the hall towards the bedroom and had Adam grinning before following to find the wolf curled up in the center already. ‘’oh god, your not any different to human Tommy’’ Adam complained as he crawled n to the bed and pushed at the wolf which had him huffing and standing before he was turning and tucking himself in next to Adam’s body warmly.  ‘’Goodnight Tommy-Joe’’ Adam whispered as he ran his fingers through the wolf’s fur and moved closer. ‘’m’ warm’’

The gruff sound leaving the wolf didn’t fall on deaf ears before Adam felt a wet nose burying in under his arm before sleep finally took over, the happiness clear to both of them. Adam was finally with the person he had wanted to be with for years, and Tommy had his mate as he called it and Adam was sure he would sit Tommy down and question him non-stop to find about the wolves more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the twist, the whole dream Vs. Reality thing, basically, all the previous chapters are just a dream which Adam has, but it carries on other to the real world too.


End file.
